Just Mine Tonight
by Naywind
Summary: [UP Chap 4-END] Luhan wanita yang percaya dgn hubungan serius, mengalami kesialan sepanjang paginya, berubah menjadi keberuntungan setelah bertemu Sehun, pria playboy yang selalu mendekati wanita utk di ajak tidur dengannya satu malam saja. Pertemuan mereka di kereta dan menghabiskan satu hari bersama telah mengubah segalanya. Remake kmovie "Mood Of the Day" -HUNHAN/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Just Mine Tonight**

(Remake from KMovie "Mood Of The Day")

Author: **Naywind**

Main cast: Sehun, Luhan (GS)

Other cast: Baekhyun (GS), Chanyeol , Jong Dae , Kyungsoo (GS), and Others

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Romance,Comedy,Sad,Comfort

 **Chapter 1**

Lari pagi adalah rutinitas yang akan Sehun lakukan setiap hari nya. Sekedar berlari di sepanjang jalur sungai Han akan menjadi aktivitas larinya.

"Apa kau sibuk belakangan ini? Jarang sekali ada kabar." Tanya seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba menyusulnya berlari pagi itu.

"Ahh..iya kah? hemm..Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar sekarang."

"Begitu ya..Baiklah hubungi aku lagi jika kau sudah putus." Sehun terus berlari meninggalkan wanita itu yang terdiam kesal setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Sehun adalah lelaki mapan dan tampan yang menikmati hidup tanpa menginginkan hubungan serius dengan seorang wanita, ia akan mendekati wanita itu hanya sekedar untuk tidur satu malam dengannya, jika keinginannya sudah terkabul ia akan mencari wanita lain sebagai teman tidur selanjutnya dan tak akan menghubungi wanita itu lagi.

.

.

 _Beralih ke kesibukan kota Seoul pagi itu_.

"Yaa ini aku Baekhyun, bagaimana apakah kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Jong Dae si pebasket terkenal itu? Bahkan agensinya saja tidak dapat kabar darinya, ia tidak menelepon maupun meninggalkan pesan apapun." singkat Baekhyun berbicara di telepon sembari berjalan menuju kantor.

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai asisten manager di sebuah perusahaan produk kecantikan ternama di Seoul, perusahaannya menginginkan kerjasama dengan Jong Dae pebasket handal yang sedang dicari keberadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Di waktu bersamaan Luhan atasan Baekhyun sedang merasa percaya diri pagi itu berjalan menuju kantor dengan segelas kopi hangat yang baru saja ia beli di kedai kopi langganan nya, menyeberang jalan seraya menyeruput kopi _americano_ kesukaannya dan sesekali tersenyum menikmati matahari pagi kala itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum merona yang tersimpul dari bibir mungilnya.

Ketenangannya tiba-tiba terganggu saat sebuah bola basket menghantam kepala nya dari belakang yang harus membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi terlungkup dan air kopi yang menodai blazer putih yang ia kenakan pagi itu.

Dengan cepat Luhan kembali berdiri tanpa melihat siapa yang membuat dirinya harus mengalami kesialan pagi itu, ia segera berlari kecil untuk menutupi rasa malu setelah tanpa sengaja bola basket menghantam kepalanya, karena dilemparkan oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

Sesampainya di kantor Luhan meletakkan blazer putih kotornya di kursi dan juga _high heels_ nya yang sudah patah saat terjatuh tadi, suasana hatinya semakin terasa buruk sesaat dirinya membuka laptop dan membaca berita yang ada pada layarnya, menampilkan berita Jong Dae orang yang saat ini sedang dicari-cari akan segera bergabung dengan NBA di USA.

Tentu saja itu membuatnya kecewa karena kesempatannya membuat sebuah iklan dengan Jong Dae akan batal.

Saat suasana sedang semakin buruk, Baekhyun datang dengan membawakan beberapa kantung belanjaan.

"Pria macam apa yang melemparkan bola basket ke kepalamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Ya, Luhan sudah menceritakan kejadian memalukannya tadi pagi dan meminta tolong Baekhyun untuk membelikannya setelan kerja baru, karena hari itu ia akan bertemu dengan klien penting di Busan sehingga ia harus berpakaian sangat rapih, tidak mungkin jika ia memakai blazer kotornya yang sudah terkena kopi tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku terlalu malu untuk berbalik dan melihat siapa yang telah menghantamkan bola basket ke kepalaku." Jawab Luhan.

"Jadi bagaimana tanggapan agensi mengenai proyek kita?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Pihak agensi Kim Jong Dae masih tidak bisa dihubungi jadi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Pihak _Departement Store_ harus tau kabar ini, agar presentasi pekerjaan kita tidak menurun, lagipula kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Lanjut Luhan.

Tiba2 saja laptop yang Luhan gunakan mati dan membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Aish selalu saja seperti itu, aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengganti laptop."

"Tidak usah di ganti, ini masih bisa dipakai."

"Tapi kan kau tidak pernah tau, kapan laptopmu akan seperti ini lagi."

Dengan cepat Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraannya mengenai laptop dan menanyakan setelan baru yang tadi ia pesan.

Baekhyun segera mengajak Luhan ke kamar mandi untuk mencoba pakaian barunya.

"Kenapa warna nya merah muda? Feminim sekali." Seru Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak terlalu menyukai warna yang terlihat manis atau feminim.

"Aku sengaja memilih warna merah muda, ini kan warna wanita, jadi pasti kau akan cantik menggunakannya, dan juga ini sepasang sepatu _high heels_ berwarna merah maroon, seksi sekali bukan?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi menggoda seraya mengerlipkan kedua matanya.

.

.

 _Just Mine Tonight_

.

.

Sehun sudah sampai dikantor agensi dan sedang berbicara dengan senior rekan kerjanya Chanyeol di telepon.

Sehun dan Chanyeol bekerja di sebuah perusahaan agensi di bidang olahraga yang mengurusi pemain basket di Seoul.

"Di Busan tempat tinggal Jong Dae sedang terjadi kekacauan karena seorang pebasket baru melakukan _passing_ yang sangat bagus sehingga memunculkan keributan disana, membandingkan pemain baru itu dengan Jong Dae." Sambung Chanyeol di telepon.

"Baiklah aku akan mengurus itu nanti."

Sehun menutup teleponnya dan berbicara dengan pekerja lainnya.

"Hei..ternyata kau sudah datang, kalau begitu bersiap-siap lah kita akan ke Busan, aku sudah menemukan Jong Dae." seru Chanyeol orang yang baru saja menelponnya, berbicara dengan bangga karena telah menemukan keberadaan orang yang sedang mereka cari-cari saat ini.

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat tergesa-gesa berjalan di stasiun kereta Seoul menuju Busan dengan sepatu baru nya yang bahkan tidak nyaman ia pakai. Tidak ada pilihan lain--pikirnya.

Tak lama ponselnya berdering, ternyata Kyungsoo sahabatnya menelepon untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Luhan, ada masalah dengan Tao, kau bisa menyempatkan diri sebentar untuk bertemu? Kau dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang di stasiun sekarang, aku akan berangkat ke Busan."

"Kebetulan sekali, kami bertemu di kafe lantai 2 ya, aku dan Tao sudah disini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku menyempatkan bertemu kalian terlebih dulu."

Luhan dan kyungsoo sudah bersahabat sejak SMA, sedangkan Tao sudah bersahabat dengan keduanya sejak kuliah.

Luhan bergegas jalan menaiki tangga eskalator naik, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sehun di eskalator arah turun yang ada di seberangnya.

Luhan tidak memperhatikan, namun tanpa disadari Sehun sedang melirik ke arah Luhan, seakan terpesona dengan penampilannya, begitu juga Chanyeol yang secara bersamaan dengan Sehun mata nya tertuju pada Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum sembari menyeruput segelas kopi hangatnya sesaat setelah melihat Luhan.

"Tangkapan yang bagus, ya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali tersenyum sambil menyenggol tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang kopi, hampir saja kopi itu mengenai kemeja Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah sampai di kafe stasiun tempat temu janjinya dengan Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Sebelumnya Tao mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak akan bilang apa masalahnya sebelum Luhan datang.

Baru saja Luhan terduduk di kursinya, dengan cepat Tao menunjukkan cincin emas dengan berlian indah di jari manis tangan kanannya kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja itu menjadi kabar mengejutkan bagi Kyungsoo dan Luhan, bagaimana tidak, Tao baru saja bertemu dengan kekasihnya beberapa bulan, namun dirinya sudah dilamar oleh pria itu.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dalam menjalin hubungan, yang sudah bertahun-tahun saja bisa gagal, lihat saja Lu..." Perkataan Tao terpotong karena Kyungsoo memukul tangannya, Kyungsoo takut Luhan tersinggung dengan perkataan Tao.

Luhan dan kekasihnya sudah berpacaran sangat lama, namun kekasihnya belum juga berminat untuk mempunyai hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Luhan, itu yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao merasa kasihan.

Luhan mengembalikan suasana dengan mengatakan selamat kepada Tao dan bertanya seperti apa pria yang melamarnya.

Tao mengatakan bahwa pasti Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengenalnya, karena pria itu satu sekolah dengan mereka berdua saat SMA.

Kyungsoo penasaran dan bertanya siapa nama pria itu sembari meminum teh yang sudah dipesannya sedari tadi.

"Kris oppa.." Jawab Tao lantang.

Seketika teh yang sedang diminum Kyungsoo menyembur keluar dari mulutnya, karena terkejut mendengar nama itu, Luhan hanya terdiam mematung dan juga terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Tao.

Tao bingung melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo kemudian berkata bahwa ia tidak mengenal orang itu, begitu juga Luhan yang berpura-pura tidak tahu sesuai dengan aba-aba dan perkataan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan sebelumnya.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan untuk segera pergi karena katanya ia akan berangkat ke Busan.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh." Ujar Luhan kepada Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Luhan pun berpamitan dan segera pergi menuju kereta tujuan Busan.

.

.

.

.

Dilain sisi Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang membeli dua tiket kereta menuju Busan di loket.

"Tolong dua tiket ke Busan." Ujar Sehun kepada wanita penjaga loket.

"Apakah kau semalam tidur dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol secara terang-terangan mengenai wanita yang semalem Sehun kencani.

"Ada dua tiket, namun tempat duduknya terpisah." Sela wanita di loket tersebut.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sehun.

"Jadi kau menidurinya atau tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, Sehun tersenyum dan masih tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Wanita penjaga loket tersebut memandang kedua nya dengan mata yang sinis karena percakapan itu yang dilakukan di depan umum.

"Tempat duduknya juga berbeda gerbong." Lanjut wanita bermata sinis itu kembali menyela pembicaraan keduanya.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau tidur dengannya atau tidak?" Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya?" Ledek Sehun tanpa menjawab.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya bertanya." Chanyeol pun menyangkal pertanyaan Sehun, namun ekspresinya berbanding terbalik dengan jawabannya.

"Ini dua tiketnya." Ucap wanita itu seraya memberikan tiketnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Ji Soo-Sii." Sehun mengambil tiket nya sembari mengucapkan nama wanita itu yang tertera pada name tag nya dan tersenyum dengan tampan lalu berjalan pergi.

Seketika ekspresi sinis yang daritadi di tunjukkan wanita itu hilang dan berganti dengan senyuman lebar yang disebabkan oleh ulah menggoda Sehun yang membuatnya tersanjung.

Karena hal itu Chanyeol berusaha meniru cara yang dilakukan Sehun dan menyebutkan kembali nama wanita itu, bukan mendapatkan senyuman sama seperti yang Sehun dapatkan, namun ternyata tak sesuai yang dipikirkan, wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi kesal saat Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menyusul Sehun dan melakukan protes, menurutnya kenapa apapun yang Sehun lakukan akan berjalan lancar dan baik, sedangkan apapun yang ia kerjakan malah terjadi sebaliknya, Sehun tersenyum tidak menanggapi dan hanya mendengarkan celotehan seniornya itu.

Sambil berjalan menuju peron, Chanyeol membuka koran yang sebelumnya ia beli dan membaca zodiak hari itu seraya berjalan turun dari eskalator, zodiaknya mengatakan _"Kembalilah, jika tidak mau mengalami kesulitan."_

"Aish selalu saja tidak baik, baiklah selanjutnya zodiakmu Hun."

Zodiak Sehun mengatakan sebaliknya, bahwa Sehun akan mendapatkan kesempatan besar dalam hidupnya hari ini.

"Aku yakin ini soal Jong Dae, kita akan mendapatkan kesempatan besar darinya hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol bersemangat, untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun hanya tersenyum dan bersikap tampak dingin melihat tingkah berlebihan Chanyeol.

Namun tetap tidak lengkap bagi Chanyeol jika tanpa mengeluhkan segala keberuntungan yang Sehun miliki.

Sesaat sebelum sampai di lantai peron Sehun memasukkan gelas kopi nya yang sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah yang berada di dekat eskalator dari jarak jauh, Sehun memasukkan nya dengan pose seorang pebasket hebat dan tentu saja langsung masuk.

Chanyeol mencoba meniru lagi yang Sehun lakukan, namun gagal, gelasnya malah terjatuh diluar tong sampah dan menimbulkan kekotoran, bibi yang membersihkan area itu hanya membelalakan mata nya kepada Chanyeol karena memergoki ia membuang sampah sembarangan, dengan wajah takut, Chanyeol mengambil kembali gelas itu, membuangnya dengan benar lalu meminta maaf dan berlari menyusul Sehun.

Luhan sudah lebih dulu masuk dan mencari tempat duduknya didalam kereta, begitu juga Sehun yang baru saja sampai di peron dan segera masuk kedalam kereta lalu memberikan tiket tempat duduk untuk Chanyeol karena mereka berbeda gerbong, setelah Luhan menemukan tempatnya ia langsung duduk, tak lama setelah itu Luhan mendapatkan pesan dari Kyungsoo yang berisi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?" Jawab Luhan.

"Bukankah Kris cinta pertamamu?"

Luhan terlihat panik karena perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang padanya?"

"Tidak, apakah perlu aku bilang?"

"Jangan..!, kau akan mati jika kau bilang padanya."

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa saat putus dulu, kenapa sekarang dia akan menikah begitu saja?"

"Itu kan takdir mereka."

Luhan menyudahi balasan pesan itu.

Ia merasa pagi harinya kali ini benar-benar berjalan sangat buruk dengan segala kejadian menyedihkan yang ia alami.

Saat suasana hatinya sedang tak menentu, seorang pria sudah duduk disampingnya dan memberikan senyuman, pria itu adalah Sehun, namun Luhan merasa tidak nyaman karena ada seorang pria yang harus duduk berdampingan dengannya, sesekali ia akan menggeser badannya agar tak bersentuhan dengan Sehun. Kereta mulai berjalan, selama keberangkatan Luhan hanya terus menatap keluar jendela kereta dan memandangi keadaan diluar, Sehun menjadi penasaran dan mencoba melihat keluar juga sembari mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah luhan yang sedang menghadap keluar menyamakan pandangannya dan menggoda wanita cantik itu.

"Apakah ada yang menarik diluar sana?, dari tadi kau hanya memandang keluar." Ucap Sehun jahil.

Luhan hanya terlihat semakin risih dengan kejahilan Sehun dan tak menjawab.

Sehun hanya kembali tersenyum dan mencoba mengambil _sandwich_ yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Sehun membagi _sandwich_ itu dengan Luhan, awalnya Luhan menolak namun Sehun memaksa dan pada akhirnya ia menerima pemberian Sehun.

Luhan berusaha makan seanggun mungkin dan Sehun hanya memandanginya lucu.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Busan."

"Sendiri?"

"Ya.." Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku juga."

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir." Lanjut Sehun.

"Bukankah lebih pantas jika disebut kebetulan?" Jawab Luhan.

Sehabis mengatakan itu, Luhan tersedak dan membuatnya batuk karena berbicara saat sedang mengunyah makanan.

Kebetulan ada bibi penjual minuman melewati kursi Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun bertanya kepada bibi itu, apakah ada tissue.

Namun bibi itu menjawab tidak ada, Luhan menanyakan susu pisang namun tidak ada juga, kopi susu juga tidak ada, lalu Luhan menyondongkan tubuhnya melewati Sehun kearah rak minuman yang dibawa bibi itu untuk mencari-cari minuman yang ada.

Saat dirinya di sibukkan dengan minuman, ponselnya berdering dan tertera nama oppa pada layarnya, Luhan tidak menyadari telepon itu hingga Sehun yang memberitahu nya , Luhan senang dengan telepon itu ia segera ingin mengangkat teleponnya dan menjawab di tempat lain.

Saat ia ingin bangun dari kursi duduknya dan melewati Sehun, Luhan terjatuh dipangkuan Sehun, bokongnya menyentuh tepat diatas paha Sehun, ia terdorong oleh bibi dan rak minuman yang sedang didorong, sejujurnya bibi itu sengaja melakukannya karena kesal dengan Luhan yang tidak jadi membeli minumannya, Luhan berdiri kembali, wajahnya terlihat canggung dan malu, ia berusaha memanggil bibi itu lagi, namun malah diacuhkan.

Sehun yang menerima sentuhan itu tentu saja tersenyum senang. Luhan lalu berjalan ke pojok gerbongnya untuk mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya itu, Luhan bercerita banyak mengenai segala kejadian yang terjadi padanya hari ini, namun kekasihnya menyela pembicaraan Luhan, ia meminta Luhan untuk membelikannya laptop baru, ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi sedih dan berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa membelikannya hari ini karena ada perjalanan bisnis ke Busan.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab kekasihnya dan langsung mengakhiri percakapan mereka di telepon. Luhan hanya menghela nafas berat saat bertepatan kereta sedang berhenti di stasiun lain dan pintu terbuka.

Sementara itu, Sehun menggunakan kesempatan berhentinya kereta, untuk turun dan membeli minuman di minimarket.

Kereta kembali berjalan. Di depan Luhan saat ini tersedia sebotol susu pisang. Hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum manis. Luhan bertanya apa maksud Sehun memberikannya susu pisang.

"Ini apa maksudnya?" Ketus Luhan.

"Kenapa? Tidak Boleh?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Ahhh…ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun mulai menutup matanya untuk tidur selama perjalanan, karena itu Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil minuman pemberian Sehun dan meminumnya, berhubung dirinya juga belum meminum apapun sedari tadi. Namun ternyata Sehun hanya berpura-pura tertidur.

"Akhirnya kau minum juga setelah mengatakan tadi. Apakah ini artinya tidak apa-apa denganku? atau, tidak juga ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tetap tidak!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya dan mengembalikan susu pisang yang telah diminumnya kepada Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, minum saja, lagipula aku menyukaimu, apalagi sentuhan tadi…." Sehun menyentuh pahanya yang tadi tersentuh oleh bokong Luhan dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Luhan terlihat kesal dan merasa kepanasan, ia mengipas-ngipaskan dirinya dengan tangan. Sehun tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil menggoda Luhan.

Setelah itu Luhan ingin meluruskan semuanya, ia menjelaskan kalau ia tidak suka dengan pria yang berbicara terlalu blak-blakan seperti Sehun.

"Ah..jadi sebenarnya bukan karena kekasihmu, tapi karena aku bukan tipemu?? Baiklah… aku suka kejujuranmu." Balas Sehun tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jadi sekarang aku akan langsung bicara terang-terangan padamu."

"Hari ini…Kalau kau setuju...aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar perkataan yang terlontar langsung dari mulut Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan melirik ke segala arah untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Sehun hanya merasa tersentuh saat melihat reaksi Luhan yang seperti itu. Luhan tak ingin membiarkan percakapan ini berlanjut, ia memilih untuk pindah tempat duduk. Tapi belum lama ia duduk sudah ada penumpang lain yang mengusirnya karena itu tempat duduk mereka. Hal itu terus terjadi, setiap tempat duduk yang Luhan duduki sudah mempunyai penumpangnya sendiri. Sehun kembali tersenyum meledek saat melihat tingkah laku lucu Luhan yang berpindah-pindah. Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan harus duduk bersebelahan dengan tiga orang preman berbadan besar, karena merasa takut, mau tak mau Luhan harus kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

Dengan yakin Luhan membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu dengan Sehun, tak boleh ada yang bicara sampai stasiun tujuan akhir, yaitu Busan. Sehun setuju dengan perjanjian itu, namun ia menambahkan, siapapun yang pertama kali mengajak bicara, harus mentraktir makan. Luhan hanya diam dan langsung menatap keluar jendela, menandakan jika ia setuju. Tak lama seseorang menelepon Luhan, ia ingin mengangkatnya, namun karena perjanjian sebelumnya yang tidak membiarkan berbicara satu sama lain, ia hanya menyenggol kaki Sehun untuk minggir dulu karena ia ingin keluar. Tapi Sehun terus menggodanya, ia menggunakan bahasa isyarat kalau Luhan harus bicara terlebih dulu baru ia akan minggir. Luhan semakin kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun ini, Sehun kembali tersenyum puas melihat wajah kesal Luhan, lalu menggeser kakinya agar Luhan bisa lewat.

Luhan mengangkat telepon dari Kyungsoo. Kabar akan menikahnya Tao membuyarkan semua prediksi Kyungsoo, Ia kira diantara mereka bertiga Luhan lah yang akan terlebih dulu menikah, karena sejak kuliah dulu Luhan adalah wanita yang paling banyak dikejar-kejar oleh pria satu kampus.

"Hey…Jangan bahas itu lagi, Sekarangpun masih banyak pria yang mengejarku." Balas Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mengejek. Luhan mengatakan jika ia serius.

"Bahkan, Pria yang duduk disampingku saat ini mengajakku untuk tidur bersama."

Kyungsoo kembali tidak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja kereta mengalami kerusakan yang mengharuskan untuk berhenti mendadak, hampir saja Luhan terjatuh karena kejadian itu. Luhan menutup teleponnya dan beranjak kembali ke tempat duduknya, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan Sehun di telepon dengan seseorang yang membicarakan Jong Dae. Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan penasaran, apakah pria itu mengenal Jong Dae?. Ia ingin mengkonfirmasi kembali pada Sehun, apakah Jong Dae yang dibicarakan Sehun adalah pebasket Kim Jong Dae yang juga sedang ia cari saat ini. Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya, begitu juga Sehun yang kembali duduk dengan wajah kesal.

"Maaf…"

Sehun tersenyum kembali karenanya dan berkata "Kau mau mentraktir aku makanan?"

"Kim Jong Dae yang kau sebut tadi, si pemain basket Kim Jong dae itu bukan?"

Sehun belum mau menjawab, ia terus mengatakan "Akhirnya kau traktir aku makan??"

"Kau mau bertemu Kim Jong Dae di Busan?" Tanya Luhan yang masih penasaran dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Makan??!"

"Baiklah..iyaa..iyaa…" Dengan berat Luhan mengiyakan perkataan Sehun.

"Oke, traktir aku makan kan?" Sehun merasa senang.

.

.

.

Kini Luhan sudah mendapatkan kartu nama Sehun, ia menghubungi Baekhyun untuk memastikan identitas Sehun. Baekhyun mengatakan kalau agensi Sehun dan kontaknya sama. Baekhyun malah terdengar sangat senang dengan berita ini, ia bertanya dimana Luhan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sehun juga baru saja selesai menelpon, ia memperoleh informasi kalau mereka ada di stasiun Miryang sekarang dan ia mengajak Luhan untuk turun.

"Disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau kan mau minta tanda tangan Jong Dae, bukankah itu penting? kita turun disini lalu mencari alternatif lain untuk cepat sampai tujuan."

Luhan masih terlihat bingung, Sehun yang sedang terburu-buru mengira kalau Luhan tidak begitu menginginkan tanda tangan Jong Dae, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun duluan.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, jika itu takdir kita." Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan ingin mencegahnya namun ragu, kemudian ia mengambil tasnya di bagasi atas tempat duduk, dan tak lama Sehun berbalik kembali untuk menarik Luhan turun bersamanya. Luhan mengikuti Sehun berjalan menyusuri rel kereta, tapi ia kesulitan berjalan karena menggunakan sepatu hak yang terlalu tinggi. Luhan juga masih belum yakin dapat bertemu dengan Jong Dae atau tidak jika ia mengikuti Sehun seperti ini. Sedangkan Sehun sangat yakin, mereka akan bertemu dengan Jong Dae. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol masih berada didalam toilet kereta saat berhenti dan tak tahu keadaan yang sedang terjadi, Sehun pun tak ingat jika tadi ia berangkat bersama Chanyeol, yang lebih Sial, tissue toilet yang ada didalam hanya tersisa satu lembar, karenanya Chanyeol harus menggunakan tissue itu seefektif mungkin.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama kereta akhirnya kembali berjalan. Luhan yang sudah berada diluar juga melihat jika kereta sudah berjalan kembali, namun sudah dipastikan ia tak akan bisa mengejarnya, karenanya ia merasa menyesal sudah mengikuti Sehun turun, orang asing yang baru saja bertemu dengannya, bahkan Sehun saja belum tahu namanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hayoo... Siapa yang udah pernah nonton kmovie Mood of The Day? Pasti tau deh jalan ceritanya bakal kaya apa hahaha.., btw aku suka banget sama film ini, aku rekomendasiin banget deh pokoknya buat kalian pencinta film2 korea, dan saking suka nya sampe aku remake ke fanfic HunHan gini...

And... Pemain utama prianya pun mirip banget Sehun loh haha...ceweknya juga segemes Luhan.

Semoga kalian suka yaa remake an ku ini...

Ini sengaja aku buat chapter biar kalian penasaran dan greget bacanya (buat yg belum nonton filmnya, dan yg udah nonton diem2 aja yaa). Ngga banyak kok chap nya, tenang aja.

Anyway,...

Jangan lupa review nya, kritik dan saran kalian bakal membangun aku banget. (?)

Untuk yang lagi nunggu lanjutan dua story aku sebelum ini sabar menunggu yaa, semua masih dalam proses kok, mumpung ini lg fresh aja jadi semangat deh bikin story baru nya.

THANKS A LOT BUAT TEH PRINCEPINK YANG UDAH BANTU BUATIN COVERNYA..LOVE U..

Dah itu aja cuap2 nyaa...

Love u all

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Mine Tonight**

(Remake from KMovie "Mood Of The Day")

Author: **Naywind**

 **Chapter 2**

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama akhirnya Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi ke bengkel kenalannya untuk meminjam sebuah mobil, Sehun berbincang sebentar dengan temannya mengenai rencana keberangkatan Jong Dae ke NBA. Luhan merasa kegiatannya sangat padat yang diharuskan mengejar waktu, sehingga ia memberikan isyarat kepada Sehun agar segera berangkat. Sehun mengerti yang Luhan maksud. Melihat Sehun datang dengan seorang wanita, teman Sehun bertanya, apakah Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun, dengan cepat Luhan mengatakan "Tidak, aku hanya kenalan Sehun saja." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terlihat gugup.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa wanita secantik kau berada di Busan? Sudah bosan hidup ya?" Tanya pria itu dengan dialek Busannya, Sehun menyenggol tubuh temannya yang sudah mulai berbicara tak karuan.

Namun pria itu tetap tidak berhenti bertanya, ia bertanya lagi kepada Luhan.

"Apakah kau satu SMA dengan Sehun?" Tanya nya kembali penasaran.

"Iya…" Kali ini Luhan berbicara menggunakan dialek Busan, Luhan hanya mengarang jawabannya karena merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan pria itu yang mengatakan dia cantik.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan perbincangan keduanya. Sedangkan temannya terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Luhan, karena ia merasa tidak pernah melihat Luhan sebelumnya. Pria itu dulu satu SMA dengan Sehun, karena nya pasti jika Sehun memang mengenal Luhan, ia pun juga mengenalnya. Namun, kali ini ia merasa tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Sehun dan Luhan pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pusat kota Busan, Sehun mengemudikan mobil jeep tua pinjamanannya dan Luhan duduk tepat disebelah kursi pengemudi, Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan mobil tua itu dengan aroma lembabnya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan meledek.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Boleh aku tahu nama teman SMA ku ini?" Ledek Sehun dengan dialek Busannya.

Sehun memang berasal dari Busan, sehingga ia menghabiskan masa sekolahnya di Busan.

"Aku Luhan."

"Wah Luhan, kau sudah cantik sekarang!" Keduanya hanya tertawa dengan ledekan Sehun.

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk yang Kyungsoo kirimkan untuknya.

"Coba kirimkan aku foto pria itu." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Luhan mengarahkan ponselnya untuk mengambil foto Sehun, percobaan pertama gagal karena adanya guncangan mobil yang sedang melewati jalan bergelombang, ia mencoba untuk kedua kalinya, namun kembali gagal karena Sehun mengajaknya berbicara lagi, dengan cepat Luhan menurunkan ponselnya dan tak jadi mengambil foto Sehun.

"Jika nanti kau sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan Jong Dae, habiskanlah waktu bersamaku."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Balas Luhan ketus.

"Aku kan tidak bilang mau menjadi kekasihmu, aku hanya mau menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Walaupun hanya sebentar, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan pria sepertimu."

"Memangnya kau sudah mengenalku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku belum mengenalmu sih."

"Lalu?"

"Walaupun aku begitu, aku bukan wanita seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Sehun hanya melirik Luhan lucu dan tertawa.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di kediaman keluarga Jong Dae yang ternyata sedang mengadakan acara pemakaman. Sehun dengan jas hitam dan dasinya masuk menuntun Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Tentu saja Luhan terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau cari?" Tanya seorang Ibu kepada Sehun saat menghampirinya.

"Ah..iya, aku seniornya Jong Dae dan ini istriku." Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai Istrinya, Luhan memandang Sehun tajam dengan kedua mata bulatnya saat Sehun mengucapkan itu.

"Oh begitu, bagaimana ya, tapi Jong Dae tidak ada disini, tadi juga wartawan mencarinya, ayo silahkan masuk dulu." Ibu itu mempersilahkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk masuk kedalam rumah memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada mendiang keluarganya.

Setelahnya Sehun dan Luhan menikmati sajian makan yang sudah diberikan oleh pihak tuan rumah, Luhan merasa waktunya semakin menipis, masih ada klien penting yang harus ia temui saat ini.

"Aku rasa Jong Dae tidak akan datang kemari, ayo kita pergi, kalau aku disini terus aku bisa telat presentasi." Ajak Luhan seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Duduk dulu saja, nanti pasti aku antar agar tidak terlambat." Balas Sehun sembari mengenggam tangan Luhan untuk kembali duduk.

"Lagipula tidak sopan jika tidak kita makan, dan juga kau masih berhutang padaku traktir makan kan? Anggap saja ini traktirannya."

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu, kita makan dulu." Lanjut Luhan pasrah.

Sehun membuka sebotol soju dan berniat menuangkannya ke gelas Luhan, dengan cepat Luhan menutup gelasnya dan menolak minuman yang akan Sehun berikan.

"Tidak, aku tidak minum."

"Baiklah, kau cukup terima saja.., aku juga harus menyetir, segelas saja tidak ada masalah bukan?"

"Yasudah aku terima." Luhan membuka gelasnya yang sedari tadi ditutup dengan telapak tangan kanannya, dan bersedia dituangkan segelas soju oleh Sehun.

"Banyak sekali hal yang kau tidak suka ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah menyeringainya.

"Jangan khawatir bagiku itu hal yang baik."

"Ah, benarkah? Apa saja yang baiknya?" Balas Sehun .

"Banyak."

"Apa…? apa…? Coba sebutkan."

"Sudahlah, jika ku jawab yang ada kau hanya akan semakin banyak bertanya!" Bentak Luhan dan tanpa disadari Luhan mengambil gelas berisi soju yang Sehun tuangkan tadi dan meminumnya sampai habis, padahal sebelumnya Luhan sudah sempat menolak untuk meminumnya. Sehun kembali tertawa puas melihat kejadian itu, untuk kedua kalinya ia berhasil membuat Luhan masuk kedalam godaannya.

"Ahh..sudah aku bilang aku tidak minum."

Sehun hanya tetap tertawa.

"Ayah….." Suara tangis itu menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah, Ibu yang menyambut kedatangan sehun tadi terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu saat kembali memandangi altar makam mendiang ayahnya, pihak keluarganya yang lain hanya dapat menenangkannya.

Luhan yang melihat langsung kejadian menyedihkan itu meletakkan kembali gelas soju yang sudah kosong tadi diatas meja dan menundukkan wajahnya menahan tangis, tak dapat lagi membendung air mata sedihnya, akhirnya Luhan menangis, Sehun yang melihat Luhan sudah menangis menjadi panik dan bertanya apakah Luhan menangis, Luhan tak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Sehun tidak melihatnya menangis.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pusat kota Busan. Luhan merasa bingung dengan dirinya hari itu, dan Sehun bertanya kenapa Luhan tadi menangis.

"Kenapa aku begini hari ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

"Aku teringat seseorang." Balas Luhan

"Teringat yang sudah meninggal? Siapa?"

"Ayahku." Jawab Luhan sedih.

"Ahh, Maafkan aku." Sehun merasa tidak enak karena sudah menanyakan hal yang akan membuat Luhan semakin bertambah sedih.

"Tak apa. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali." Luhan menatap keluar mobil, memandangi pemandangan indah pedesaan selama perjalanan. Karena itu, Sehun membukakan kaca mobil pintu Luhan, agar Luhan dapat lebih menikmati udara luar. Luhan tersenyum dan menyandarkan dirinya keluar jendela, menikmati setiap hembusan angin segar yang menerpa wajahnya. Kali ini untuk beberapa menit, keduanya menikmati perjalanan dengan tenang. Tak lama Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau sering ke Busan?"

"Aku pernah tinggal di Haeundae bersama teman kampusku."

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak disekitar sana. Kau mau makan disana nanti? Sup seafoodnya enak sekali! Dan…"

Belum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luhan memotong pembicaraan pria itu.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul." Sudah jelas kata-kata itu adalah penolakan untuk Sehun.

"Aku pikir kau terlalu bersemangat bekerja."

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya jika aku begitu?"

"Kau itu seperti mengejar angin saja, kalau begitu kau seperti tak terlihat."

Luhan semakin kesal dengan ucapan Sehun. Sehun terus bertanya pada Luhan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berkencan dengan kekasihmu?"

"10 tahun."

Sehun tak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan, ia berpikir masih saja ada orang yang bertahan dengan hubungan bertahun-tahun seperti itu.

"Wah Hebat! Ternyata masih saja ada orang yang tahan begitu, apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama 10 Tahun?" Ledek Sehun seraya tertawa.

"Menikahlah dengannya, Kalau tidak…Tinggalkan…"

"Aku akan menikah dengannya." Balas Luhan.

"Ya! Memang harus."

Luhan berpikir jika Sehun pasti mengganggap dirinya adalah seorang wanita gila yang tidak pernah mau menikmati _one night stand_ dengan seorang pria apalagi pria seperti Sehun. Meski Luhan sudah bersikap begitu kepada Sehun, Sehun tetap saja memberontak dan melontarkan kata-kata menyerang kepada Luhan.

"Oke, tapi apa kau sudah pernah menikmati malam itu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan sangat kesal, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan yakin, sejak kapan sepasang kekasih yang belum pernah tidur bersama itu menjadi hal yang memalukan, itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, semua nya terjadi karena pria! _"hei gadis yang menyedihkan, padahal itu sangat menyenangkan, kenapa kau masih diam saja? Jangan pergi, nikmati saja, kalau kau tidak mau kau akan menyesal."_ Itulah yang akan diucapkan seorang pria kepada wanita jika akan melakukannya. Ucapan Luhan tentu saja membuat Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Jadi kau lebih nyaman jika tidur dengan satu pria saja? Begitu bukan maksudmu?"

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kalau kau memang mau, Aku…. Akuu…"

"Aku apa? katakan dengan jelas."

"Aku bulang..jika kau bisa melakukan kesenangan itu sendiri, kenapa harus merugikan wanita?"

Karena pertanyaan Luhan, Konsentrasi mengemudi Sehun menjadi terganggu sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat jika didepannya ada kendaraan lain yang ingin menyeberang, dengan cepat Sehun menginjak remnya dan berhenti tepat waktu. Sehun meminta maaf kepada pengemudi lain itu dan berhenti sejenak, Luhan masih saja berbicara menggebu-gebu kepada Sehun.

"Yang jelas, melakukan sendiri lebih baik daripada merusak seorang wanita. Itulah rasa sayang sesungguhnya, jadi maksudku adalah kau harus melakukan itu bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Bukan dengan sembarang orang, Kau harus butuh cinta, begitulah."

Sehun mengerti apa yang Luhan maksud, tapi ia tetap tidak dapat mengerti kenapa mereka tidak bisa sekali saja merasakan malam itu.

"Baiklah….jadi, kenapa kita tidak bisa menikmati malam itu?" Lanjut Sehun seraya menjalankan kembali mobilnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Luhan sudah kehabisan kata-kata dengan ulah Sehun yang masih saja memaksa untuk menikmati satu malam bersamanya.

"Terserah kau saja!, kau mengajak seorang wanita yang baru saja kau kenal untuk menikmati malam bersama, itu termasuk pelecehan seksual! kriminal! kriminal!"

"Lalu, jika mengambil foto orang secara diam-diam, itu termasuk apa?"

"Foto?" Luhan berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan yang Sehun maksud, Sehun mengambil ponsel yang ada ditangan Luhan dan menunjukkan fotonya yang tadi Luhan ambil.

"Itu tertekan tadi saat mobilnya sedang jalan." Luhan mengelak perbuatannya.

"Tertekan apa? hasilnya jelas begini."

"Aku tidak sengaja mengambilnya."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, yasudah…ini." Sehun mengarahkan kamera depan ponsel Luhan tepat ke wajahnya untuk mengambil fotonya sendiri, Luhan terlihat malu karena sikapnya.

"Oke, kita hentikan semua ini. Setuju?" Ucap Sehun sembari menyerahkan kembali ponsel Luhan. Ia menggunakan foto itu untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

Keduanya sampai di tempat Luhan akan melakukan presentasinya, sebuah gedung besar dan megah yang ada di Busan, dengan canggung Luhan melirik Sehun dan mengatakan jika dia akan turun lebih dulu, Sehun merasa masih ada yang ingin Luhan katakan kepadanya.

"Permisi, jika ada yang ingin kau katakana, katakan saja. Kita bisa saja tak akan bertemu lagi."

"Tidak ada, perbanyaklah seks dan bahagia." Dengan yakin dan sinis Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata itu seraya menutup pintu mobilnya kencang. Sehun tertawa, ia merasa selalu ada saja hal yang wanita itu lakukan yang akan membuatnya tertawa.

Belum lama Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke gedung, ia tersadar jika ponselnya tertinggal di dalam mobil, Sehun yang juga menyadari itu hanya diam saja dan menatap Luhan yang sedang kembali berjalan ke mobil, Luhan mengetuk jendela mobil Sehun dan meminta tolong untuk mengambilkan ponselnya yang tertinggal di kursi, Sehun membukakan jendela mobilnya dan memberikan ponsel itu kepada Luhan.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran dan mau melakukannya. Hubungi aku." Ucap Sehun yang masih saja penasaran dengan Luhan, ia pikir semua wanita sama saja, jika diajak menghabiskan satu malam bersama dengannya akan menerima dengan baik, namun berbeda dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengacuhkan ucapan Sehun dan berbalik masuk kedalam gedung. Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Luhan sudah didalam kantor dan sedang menunggu giliran perusahaannya untuk melakukan presentasi di hadapan klien besar, saat namanya dipanggil ia mulai berjalan menuju ruangan presentasi, namun ia tersadar jika tas laptopnya yang mencakup materi presentasi yang akan di sampaikan tertinggal di mobil Sehun.

.

.

.

Di mobil, Sehun sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Chanyeol untuk bertemu disuatu tempat, jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Sehun hanya perlu memutar balik mobilnya, saat Sehun sedang memutar balik arah mobilnya, bola basket yang ada di kursi belakang terjatuh. Sehun melihat ke kursi belakang dan melihat sebuah tas laptop hitam yang sudah pasti punya Luhan. Saat Chanyeol sedang asyik melirik wanita yang sedang berjalan dihadapannya ia tidak melihat jika Sehun terus berjalan melewatinya, Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Sehun untuk berhenti, Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengejar mobil Sehun sampai tidak menyadari jika ada lubang saluran air yang sedang terbuka didepan jalannya, dengan cepat Chanyeol terjatuh kedalam lubang itu.

Luhan merasa sangat gugup karena tidak dapat menjelaskan presentasi perusahaannya dengan jelas, tidak ada yang bisa ditayangkan di layar karena laptopmya yang tertinggal, ia mencoba menyampaikan bahan presentasi yang ia ingat. Salah seorang kliennya menyuruh Luhan untuk mematikan layar proyektornya jika memang tidak digunakan, tak lama keajaiban terjadi, layarnya menyala dan menampilkan hasil presentasi yang sudah ia susun dan akan ia sampaikan hari itu di hadapan para klien. Luhan terkejut sesaat dirinya melihat kearah layar, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah operator yang mengatur layar proyektor, ia semakin terkejut lagi saat melihat orang yang membantunya adalah Sehun, Sehun kembali ke gedung tempat Luhan berada untuk membawakan laptopnya yang tertinggal dan membantu menampilkan presentasi pentingnya hari itu. Luhan menjadi kembali percaya diri untuk mempresentasikan perusahaannya, Sehun yang hendak pergi menatap Luhan didepan dan menyemangatinya, Luhan tersenyum senang, setelah merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Sehun pergi keluar.

Saat presentasi sedang berjalan, salah satu klien bertanya kepada Luhan apakah benar pebasket Jong Dae akan menandatangi kontrak dengan perusahaan Luhan. Klien lainnya memberikan tanggapan yang ada diberita, jika Jong Dae masih mempertimbangkannya, Lalu Luhan menjelaskan jika saat ini Jong Dae sedang berada di Busan, ia juga baru saja berkunjung ke rumah pemakaman kediaman Jong Dae, karena nya klien Luhan merasa yakin dengan perusahaan Luhan yang akan bekerjasama dengan Jong Dae.

Setelah presentasi selesai, Baekhyun menelepon Luhan dan bertanya apakah Luhan sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan pebasket Jong Dae, karena Baekhyun mendapatkan kabar itu dari pihak departemen, Luhan terkejut dengan berita itu, kenyataannya ia belum bertemu dengan Jong Dae apalagi mendapatkan tanda tangannya, Baekhyun terus bertanya bagaimana cara Luhan sampai dapat bertemu dengan Jong Dae, apakah karena pria yang bertemu dengannya di kereta api, Baekhyun menjadi penasaran dengan rupa pria itu, Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia menutup langsung sambungan teleponnya dan akan menghubungi Baekhyun lagi nanti.

Luhan terlihat bingung seperti tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia segera bergegas masuk ke dalam taksi dan meminta supir taksi untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Chanyeol mulai menampakkan wajahnya kembali keatas setelah tadi terjatuh kedalam lubang saluran air, badannya terasa sangat sakit dan lelah, ia meletakkan tas dan juga jaketnya di atas sebuah truk kecil terbuka yang sedang berhenti. Namun, tiba-tiba mobilnya berjalan, ia hanya dapat terdiam menatap mobil itu berjalan membawa tas dan jaketnya yang tadi ia letakkan di belakang mobil itu, untung saja ponselnya ia letakkan di kantung celananya sehingga ia masih bisa menghubungi Sehun untuk menjemputnya, sesaat sudah di dalam mobil dengan Sehun, Chanyeol marah kepada Sehun karena tadi tidak berhenti saat akan menjemputnya.

"Ini semuanya gara-gara kau Hun!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal sembari membasuh tubuhnya yang kotor dengan tisu basah.

"Hei, kenapa gara-gara aku? Itu kan juga salahmu karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, malah melirik wanita didepannmu."

"Tapi jika tadi kau berhenti, aku tak akan begini."

"Sudahlah, masih beruntung ponselmu tak hilang, jadi kau masih bisa menghubungi ku bukan?"

"Seenaknya saja kau, didalam dompetku juga ada yang lebih berharga lagi, barang yang ibuku berikan."

Sehun tertawa saat melihat Chanyeol marah.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai ditempat tujuan, ternyata tempat itu adalah sebuah restoran kecil yang pernah Sehun sebutkan sebelumnya, restoran yang menjual sop seafood terlezat di Busan, apanya yang bagus? Itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Luhan, sesaat melihat suasana restoran yang terlihat biasa saja, ketika ia hendak masuk ia berpapasan dengan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja keluar dari restoran itu, Luhan hanya menatap mereka sebentar dan segera masuk kedalam restoran, Luhan duduk dan memilih tempat duduk yang berdampingan dengan jendela mengarah ke arah laut, tak lama makanan pesanannya datang, ia memesan sup seafood sesuai yang Sehun sarankan, Luhan mencoba sesuap sup itu dan ternyata benar sup itu sangat enak sesuai dengan selera makannya, dengan lahap ia memakan supnya, namun makannya terhenti hingga ia mendengar suara pria yang yang dikenalnya, tentu saja itu Sehun, Luhan terlihat sangat panik hingga tersedak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya bibi pemilik restoran kepada Sehun.

"Baik, dimana Jong Dae, bi?" Balas Sehun menanyakan keberadaan Jong Dae, karena sebelumnya ia mendengar kabar bahwa Jong Dae sedang makan siang di restoran itu.

"Jong Dae baru saja pergi."

"Ah, kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?" Sehun berbicara dengan dialek Busannya.

"Lagipula kenapa aku harus menahannya?" Balas bibi itu.

Luhan yang sedang mengunyah makanan dengan cepat menelannya, karena ia tahu cepat atau lambat Sehun akan tahu ia sudah lebih dulu disitu. Benar saja, Sehun memutuskan untuk makan tanpa tahu bahwa Luhan sudah sampai dan makan di tempat itu, saat melihat Luhan ia langsung memutuskan untuk duduk satu meja dengan Luhan, Luhan hanya tersenyum saat Sehun memandangnya aneh.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Sehun menggoda.

"Tidak….Bukan Begitu, karena tidak banyak orang dan juga aku lapar, jadi…"

"Kau kemari bukan karena saranku, kan?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

"Ya, karena…." Kali ini Luhan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"oke! Itu artinya kau berubah pikiran." Sehun terlihat sangat senang karena jawaban gugup Luhan.

Baru saja Luhan ingin menyela pembicaraan Sehun, Chanyeol datang dan mengucapkan salam kepada Luhan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Halo, aku Park Chanyeol, senior Sehun."

"Ya…Halo…"

"Jadi kau belum bertemu juga dengan pebasket Kim Jong Dae?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Ah, katanya dia baru saja pergi."

"Baru saja…..?"

Luhan baru tersadar, bahwa pasangan yang keluar tadi saat ia baru masuk adalah Jong Dae dan kekasihnya, Luhan memukul pelan bahunya yang tersenggol oleh Jong Dae saat berpapasan tadi. Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun, kenapa ia tak menahannya, Sehun hanya menjawab tak usah khawatir dan meyakinkan Luhan bahwa nanti pasti mereka juga akan bertemu dengan Jong Dae.

Tak lama seorang wanita datang menyapa Sehun dan Chanyeol, wanita itu adalah Seul Gi putri bibi pemilik restoran, ia marah kepada Sehun karena baru mengunjungi nya sekarang, padahal Sehun sudah sering berkunjung ke Busan, namun tak pernah mengunjungi restorannya, Sehun meminta maaf dan mengenalkan Luhan sebagai pacarnya.

Luhan mengelaknya, tapi tentu saja Seul Gi lebih percaya dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku bukan pacarnya."

"Bukan pacar apanya?"

"Aku..bukan pacarnya.." Luhan terus mengelak ucapan Sehun.

"Ahh…Oppa, wanita ini benar-benar bukanlah tipeku."

"Kenapa? Tapi tetap saja, dia cantik bukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sejak kapan pacarmu tidak cantik? Setidaknya bagus lah!" Balas Seul Gi yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Seul Gi, Luhan menjadi tidak berselera makan dan hanya memandang sinis Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya.

Saat Luhan akan membayar makanannya, bibi pemilik restoran mencegah Luhan untuk membayar, bibi itu memberikan makanan gratis karena Luhan adalah kekasih keponakannya, Sehun datang dan menyuruh bibinya untuk menerima uang yang Luhan berikan, namun bibinya tetap tak mau menerima dan tidak mau menyusahkan mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka makan secara gratis di tempat itu dan Sehun pun berpamitan dengan bibinya.

"Apa dia benar bibimu?" Tanya Luhan sebelum berpamitan.

"Memangnya siapa?" Jawab bibi Sehun bingung.

"Ah, iyaa…" Luhan menjadi canggung dan tertawa.

Sehun berpamitan juga dengan Chanyeol dan bilang jika ia akan pergi lebih dulu. Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya kesal.

Saat berjalan keluar restoran Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun, menurutnya Sehun terlalu berlebihan karena membohongi bibinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih sehun.

"Apa aku yang membawamu kemari?"

"Memang tidak sih, memangnya sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau ajak kesini?"

"Baiklah…apa sekarang kau merasa tak enak?"

Luhan tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan merasa bukankah Sehun bilang kalau ia terpesona dengannya.

"Apa kau selalu begini dengan wanita yang membuatmu terpesona?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Setiap wanita mempunyai pesonanya masing-masing."

"Jadi kau mempermainkan mereka?"

"Maaf, masih banyak orang lain yang lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain dibandingkan denganmu, dan memangnya apa cuma aku saja yang suka dengan kesenangna? Wanitapun ada yang senang , walaupun tanpa komitmen." Balas Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir mengenai itu? Banyak juga orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya hanya dalam sehari."

"Lagipula mereka semua bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri, karena mereka sudah dewasa, dalam kamusku masih ada kata "pemaaf"."

"Baiklah, cukup sekali ini lagi aku katakan, setelah apa yang sudah keluar dari mulutmu itu, suatu saat kau pasti akan terluka juga karenanya.

Sehun mengacuhkan ucapan Luhan dan memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan saja akan melewati mereka.

"Kau akan ke stasiun Busan kan?" Ucap Sehun sembari membukakan pintu taksi untuk Luhan.

"Iya…" Luhan berjalan menuju taksi.

"Bagaimanapun, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Luhan dan mengatakan kembali "Perbanyaklah seks dan berbahagia."

Sesaat Luhan akan masuk kedalam taksi, Sehun mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama." Ajak Sehun.

Luhan yang sudah hampir masuk kedalam taksi kembali keluar hingga membuat kepalanya terbentur atap mobil.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau mau ke stasiun Busan? Aku akan mengantarmu hanya sampai sana, tidak lebih."

"Wah… kau itu benar-benar tak menyerah ya, tapi aku tak akan pernah berubah pikiran!"

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak berharap lagi bisa tidur denganmu." Balas Sehun meledek.

"Hah..? kenapa..?!" Luhan tak sadar bahwa ucapannya kembali membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam permainan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa sangat puas karena melihat reaksi Luhan yang tak sadar saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Dari arah Restoran, Seul Gi memanggil Sehun karena Jong Dae berhasil ditemukan. Sehun berlari kembali ke restoran dan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Sehun mengambil mobilnya dan segera mengemudikannya ke tempat yang dikabarkan sedang didatangi oleh Jong Dae. Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi berlari mengejar mobil Sehun yang dengan cepat meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Sehun di gym tempat biasa ia dan Jong Dae bermain basket, Ia berbicara dengan pelatih Jong Dae, pelatihnya merasa kurang setuju dengan keputusan Sehun yang akan membawa Jong Dae pergi ke Amerika dan bergabung dengan NBA. Namun, Sehun berpikiran lain, menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi Jong Dae untuk menjadi pemain basket handal, mungkin saja apa yang dilakukan Jong Dae sekarang karena ia masih mempertimbangkan untuk bergabung atau tidak.

"Jujur saja, aku pikir basket ini hanya menjadi hobi untuknya, dia tidak bermimpi menjadi yang terbaik sepertimu, berikanlah dia waktu untuk berpikir." Ucap pelatihnya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan pelatihnya, Sehun pergi dengan wajah kesal diikuti oleh Luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan pandangan takut untuk bertanya.

Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi terasa diam karena keadaan tadi, untuk memecah suasana Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun, kenapa ia selalu membawa bola basket yang ada di kursi belakang dan pergi bersamanya, Sehun menjelaskan bahwa bola itu adalah hadiah pemberian darinya untuk Jong Dae saat mereka bermain basket bersama untuk pertama kalinya, namun beberapa hari yang lalu Jong Dae mengembalikannya lagi kepada Sehun, dan Sehun tetap yakin akan mengirim Jong Dae ke Amerika demi kesuksesannya.

"Apa kau tahu tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi?"

"Ada salah satu tempat yang memang biasa ia kunjungi, namun tempatnya agak susah untuk dijangkau, memangnya tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan terlihat tidak masalah dengan itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di tempat gym dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena berlarian mengejar Sehun, dengan ucapan yang terbata-terbata dan terdengar tidak jelas ia bertanya kemana Sehun pergi, pelatih menjawab bahwa baru saja Sehun pergi, ia langsung kembali berlari, padahal pelatih itu belum menyelesaikan ucapannya dan menunjukkan jalan mana yang Sehun lewati tadi, sedangkan Chanyeol berlari kearah yang berlawanan. Untung saja Chanyeol masih dapat menyusul mobil Sehun dengan menggunakan taksi yang di tumpanginya, ia meminta supir taksi itu untuk cepat dan mengejar mobil kuning yang dikendarai Sehun, namun supir taksi itu terlihat malas-malasan dan menganggap Chanyeol sombong karena menyuruhnya tidak sopan dan mengatakan jika taksi ini tidak dapat mengejar mobil itu, ia tidak akan bisa membayar taksinya, supir taksi itu malah menurunkan Chanyeol di tengah jalan karena tahu Chanyeol tak bisa membayarnya, setelah turun dari taksi Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di dalam taksi yang sudah melaju dengan kencang, Chanyeol merasa benar-benar sangat sial hari itu.

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di tempat tujuan, namun wajah mereka terlihat lelah saat tahu mereka harus melewati banyak anak tangga untuk sampai di kuil paling atas tempat yang diduga akan didatangi Jong Dae. Setelah melihat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan karena Luhan memakai sepatu hak yang sangat tinggi Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu saja dibawah, lagipula bisa saja Jong Dae menghilang lagi, tapi Luhan tetap yakin ingin ikut keatas bersamanya.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah kuil atas bukit, Luhan duduk sembari menghirup udara segar dan memandangi Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, pandangan Luhan kepada Sehun kali ini terasa berbeda, seperti ada hal yang membuat Luhan menjadi mulai tertarik dengan Sehun, setelah menutup teleponnya Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disampingnya, ia mengajak Luhan untuk pulang Karena untuk kesekian kalinya, Jong Dae tetap tidak dapat ditemukan, sebelum pulang Sehun mengajak Luhan ketempat biasa yang ia dan Jong Dae sering datangi jika sedang berkunjung ke kuil itu, Luhan sangat senang saat melihat hamparan laut luas yang indah dan terlihat jelas dilihat dari tempatnya saat ini berdiri, udara sejuk yang menenangkan, Luhan memang tidak tahu banyak mengenai basket namun dari yang ia dengar NBA itu pasti adalah tempat yang sangat baik untuk pebasket-pebasket handal, baginya Jong Dae memang aneh, dan juga ia merasa iri karena Jong Dae melepaskan kesempatan emasnya demi hal yang tidak berguna.

"Dia berkorban hanya karena seorang wanita, bodoh sekali." Ucap Sehun lantang.

"Wajar saja, diumurnya yang sekarang, cinta itu segalanya. Tidak mudah menemukan cinta yang sesungguhnya."

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali, lagipula cinta itu akan datang sendiri jika waktunya sudah tiba."

Luhan masih tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir Sehun yang terbilang sangat bebas.

Tiba-Tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri sehun dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menengok kearah wanita itu seraya tersenyum ramah dan berusaha mengingat siapa wanita itu, wanita itu menyebutkan namanya "Min Young".

"Ah, iya Min Young! Kau makin terlihat cantik, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu."

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang ada kerjaan disini."

Mata wanita itu langsung memandangi Luhan sinis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Masih tetap sama, aku masih mengajar, tidak ada yang berubah."

"Apa sekarang kau mengajar siswa kelas 3?" Sejujurnya Sehun hanya asal berbicara tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

"Aku itu adalah pelatih aerobik." Jawaban Min Young membuat Luhan menahan tawanya.

"Iya kah? Maksudku adalah siswa peserta aerobik..."

"Kau memang tidak berubah, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Balas wanita itu.

"Tidak, tidak kok…"

Min Young pun berpamitan dengannya dan pergi, Sehun mengatakan bahwa wanita itu belum bisa melupakannya, saat keduanya sedang berbicara, Min Young yang berjalan pergi dihampiri oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggilnya ibu, mereka melihatnya dan Luhan tertawa karena kejadian itu.

Keduanya berjalan pulang menuruni bukit untuk kembali.

"Kau pernah tidur dengan dia, kan?"

"Ah…ya.." Sehun tak menjawab dengan benar dan hanya berjalan.

"Kau tidur dengannya, tapi kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai dia."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana dia memandangku tadi? Seolah-olah aku adalah wanita yang akan menjadi korbanmu berikutnya."

"Bahkan dengan tatapan begitu, kau masih tidak bisa membacanya?"

"Tatapan apa?"

"Tatapan bahwa _"Cuma laki-laki inilah yang hebat saat di tempat tidur"_." Sehun selalu saja pintar menjawab semua celotehan Luhan.

Saat di pertengahan jalan mereka sampai disebuah kolam tempat untuk melempar koin permohonan, ditengah kolam ada sebuah lubang untuk tempat koin-koin yang dilemparkan, Sehun berkata jika ia dan Jong Dae selalu berhasil memasukkan koin ke lubang itu, Luhan tidak percaya.

"Walaupun aku aneh seperti ini, tapi aku tetaplah pemain basket handal." Bela Sehun.

Sehun mulai menunjukkan keahliannya, sialnya lemparan pertama gagal, Luhan menertawainya tapi ternyata lemparan kedua berhasil masuk, Luhan menanggap bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, begitu lemparan ketiga dan seterusnya koin yang Sehun lemparkan selalu masuk, setelah itu Luhan memberikan tepuk tangan kagum kepada Sehun, semua pengunjung yang melihat juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah puas melempar koin-koin itu, mereka segera berdoa, keduanya menutup mata dan memohon, Luhan sempat membuka matanya sebentar untuk melirik Sehun yang sedang serius meminta permohonan dan tersenyum, kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali permohonannya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya menuruni bukit kuil itu, namun cuaca mendadak berubah, hujan turun sangat deras yang mengharuskan keduanya untuk berteduh, mereka berlari kearah gazibu yang ada ditaman untuk menunggu hujan reda, setelah sudah menunggu cukup lama, hujan masih saja tak kunjung reda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun karena merasa cemas dengan Luhan.

"Ah iya.. tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ini terasa dingin." Luhan hanya menggunakan kemeja dan jas kerja juga rok mini, tentu saja dicuaca seperti itu akan terasa dingin.

Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk, ia membuka jas panjang luarannya dan memasangkannya kepada Luhan, Sehun berlutut dan mengangkat kaki Luhan untuk memijatnya, Sehun tahu bahwa kaki Luhan pasti terkilir karena sepatu tingginya, Sehun mencoba mencari pusat yang membuat kakinya terkilir dan memijatnya pelan, Luhan merasa kesakitan karenanya.

"Apakah kau mempunyai sepatu lain?"

"Tidak..aku hanya punya ini."

"Memang kelihatannya biasa saja, namun ini bisa berakibat fatal, kalau kau terus begini, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah bengkaknya akan semakin parah."

Luhan menjadi tidak fokus dengan ucapan Sehun, ia sedang fokus melihat pundak Sehun yang kehujanan, Luhan diam-diam tersenyum, Sehun menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada kaki Luhan agar kakinya terasa hangat, Luhan merasa tersentuh dengan perlakuan lembut yang Sehun tujukan untuknya.

"Jika sudah sampai di Seoul, beristirahatlah, rendam kakimu dengan air hangat."

"Baiklah." Luhan memandangi Sehun yang masih saja sibuk memijat kakinya lembut.

Tak lama hujan berhenti.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti." Ucap Luhan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Masuk ke chapter kedua nih, makasih ya yang udah menyempatkan review dan suka sama remake an film ini, berhubung ini remake dari film pasti ada kesaamaan jalan cerita dari filmnya, jadi kalo ada fanfic lainnya yang buat remake an dari film ini juga selain aku, jangan heran yaa karena film ini emang bagus banget jalan ceritanya apalagi kalau dijadiin cerita fanfic.

Anyway tunggu terus yaa update chapter selanjutnya.

Janji bakal update cepet.

Dijamin nggak nyesel nunggunya.

Love ya….


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Mine Tonight**

(Remake from KMovie "Mood Of The Day")

Author: **Naywind**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesaat hujan berhenti Luhan kembali berdiri dan mengajak Sehun untuk pulang, Luhan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun, menurutnya situasi yang baru saja terjadi membuat perasaannya menjadi aneh, begitu juga Sehun yang hanya memandangi Luhan dari belakang. Keduanya berjalan melewati taman sebelum menuju ke stasiun Busan, Luhan menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke toilet, saat masuk ke dalam, Luhan hanya berdiri di depan cermin dan tersenyum, menyentuh pipinya yang merona karena sikap Sehun yang memperlakukannya secara lembut tadi, ia merasa hatinya mulai tertarik oleh pesona Sehun.

Saat Luhan sudah selesai dan keluar dari dalam toilet, ia melihat Sehun sedang berbincang dan bermain dengan seorang anak kecil, senyumnya kali ini berbeda dengan senyuman menggoda yang seharian ini Sehun tunjukkan untuknya, senyum yang sangat tulus terpancar pada wajah Sehun saat dirinya berhadapan dengan anak kecil, jauh dari sifat buruknya terhadap wanita, sebenarnya Sehun tetaplah sosok penyayang yang terkadang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata.

"Ah, aku rasa kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Jong Dae hari ini."

"Kau mau ke stasiun Busan, kan?" Tanya Sehun seraya melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap Sehun. Seperti ada yang sedang dipertimbangkannya.

Keduanya mampir ke sebuah mini market untuk membeli sesuatu, saat dikasir Sehun meletakkan dua kaleng bir dan Luhan meletakkan juga dua kaleng bir berbeda merek dengan yang Sehun ambil dan tak lupa sekotak pengaman…- _Pengaman?._ Sehun menatap Luhan canggung. Sehun meletakkan kartu atm nya diatas meja kasir untuk membayar, namun Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita bayar setengah-setengah. Jadi rasa tanggung jawab kita adil."

"Hahaha…Kau tidak bilang begitu tadi." Balas Sehun seraya tersenyum.

"Semuanya 18,940 won." Ucap petugas kasir.

"Baiklah, bayar terpisah." Tukas Luhan.

Penjaga kasir itu terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Luhan, namun Sehun menjelaskan lagi jika mereka berdua akan membayarnya secara terpisah, barulah ia mengerti yang sehun dan Luhan maksud.

Ternyata saat di taman tadi Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikmati satu malam bersama dengan Sehun dan tentu saja Sehun setuju, itulah alasan keduanya membeli sekotak pengaman di minimarket dan pergi ke sebuah hotel berbintang untuk menginap dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Luhan benar-benar gugup saat ini, dengan rambut yang sudah tergerai juga blazer kerja yang sudah dilepaskan, ia masih terduduk di meja kecil dekat ranjang hotel sembari meminum dua kaleng birnya sampai habis, Sehun dengan kemeja putihnya tanpa jas hanya duduk di ranjang menunggu Luhan menghampirinya.

Luhan sudah selesai menghabiskan kedua birnya, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, karena saat ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia akan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan seorang pria yang terbilang baru saja ia kenal, dengan kekasihnya yang sudah berhubungan dengannya 10 tahun saja, tak pernah sekalipun ia melakukan ini. Luhan mulai berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan membawa sekotak pengaman yang baru saja mereka beli tadi. Luhan duduk disamping Sehun dan memberikan pengaman itu kepada Sehun untuk digunakan.

"Jangan lupa pakai itu."

Sehun tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terdengar polos.

"Luhan-ssi.., kau pasti gugup…."

Luhan tak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun, ia segera membuka kancing kemeja Sehun dan bersikap agresif, Sehun menjadi aneh dengan sikap agresif Luhan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Apa?" Jawab Luhan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang saat ini sedang berusaha untuk membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi begini? Lebih baik kita berbincang-bincang dulu saja."

"Jangan begitu!" Bentak Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk mengambil keputusan ini dan mau melakukannya, malam ini tanpa perasaan apa-apa…."

"Baiklah…baiklah..aku mengerti…" Sehun berusaha mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan yang mengatakan mereka melakukan ini tanpa perasaan apa-apa.

Sehun mulai menatap tajam Luhan, perlahan tangannya menyentuh surai rambut hitam Luhan, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan untuk menciumnya, namun Luhan malah menolak dan berdiri berlari kearah jendela untuk menutup tirai. Sehun bingung dengan perilaku Luhan.

"Buat apa kau tutup? Lagipula kita ada di lantai 15, tidak akan ada yang melihat." Ucap Sehun heran.

"Tapi ini sangat menggangguku." Sejujurnya Luhan hanya gugup dengan situasi yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Luhan kembali menghampiri Sehun.

"Jadi, apa kita mulai saja?" Tanya Luhan.

"Haruskah kau bertanya begitu?..."

Belum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Secara cepat Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sehun, bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibir Sehun, Sehun yang menerima sentuhan itu membalas pagutan Luhan perlahan dan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati tautan yang Luhan berikan, dengan posisi yang masih terduduk Sehun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, membukanya perlahan dengan sesekali melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menatap dalam mata Luhan, Luhan tetap merasa gugup dan berusaha menghalangi tangan Sehun yang ingin membuka kemejanya, namun karena tatapan tajam Sehun, ia segera melepas tangannya dan membiarkan Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya. Sehun menyandarkan tubuh Luhan ditangannya dan membaringkan Luhan diatas ranjang, kini Luhan sudah berada tepat di bawah tubuh Sehun, Luhan memejamkan matanya kembali, dengan lembut bibir Sehun kembali menyentuh bibir mungil Luhan, tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Luhan yang sedari tadi belum terbuka, namun Luhan menggeram dan menunjukkan ekspresi takut, hal itu membuat Sehun berhenti dan menatap cemas wajah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Luhan-ssi.." Panggil Sehun lembut dengan posisi Luhan yang masih berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ya.." Jawab Luhan terkejut seraya membuka kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk tidur denganku?"

Luhan terlihat bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa menolak." Sehun menatap Luhan sesaat dan berniat untuk mencium Luhan lagi, namun Luhan membalas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku yakin kau orang yang baik." Jawab Luhan.

"Aku? Baik dari sisi apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal baik tentangku, bahkan jika kau mengencani wanita dengan mudahnya, kau bisa hanya tetap fokus pada dia saja sampai kau mendapatkannya, saat tadi kau tersenyum pada seorang anak kecil, kau kelihatan sangat tulus sekali, dan walaupun kau sibuk, kau tidak pernah melewatkan jadwal makanmu, kau tetap memperhatikan dirimu, itulah yang membuatku berpikir kau adalah orang yang baik." Luhan mengucapkannya seraya memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dan disusul Sehun yang juga terduduk menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun. Namun, Sehun seperti sudah tak ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Luhan-ssi…"

"Ya?…kenapa lagi?" Tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Haruskah kita menikmati udara diluar saja?" Balas Sehun.

"Apa katamu?!...Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Luhan terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Sehun kali ini, sebelumnya pria itu sangat bersikeras untuk mengajaknya tidur, namun sekarang pikirannya berubah lagi.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku…"

"Hanya saja...kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Ah, benar-benar…!" Luhan merasa malu karena sikap agresifnya dan bahkan bersedia untuk bermalam bersama Sehun, ternyata yang ia terima adalah penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku bahkan rela kemari. Yang benar saja kau! Kau mempermainkanku?!"

"Tidak…tidak… bukan begitu yang ku maksud..aku..."

Luhan segera beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi keluar hotel meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun berusaha mengejar sembari memakai jas kerjanya dan menenteng sepatu, juga bawaannya. Luhan merasa sangat kesal dengan kejadian ini, ia bahkan sudah rela ingin melepaskan keperawanannya dengan pria yang baru saja dikenal, tapi karena penolakan Sehun secara tiba-tiba membuat harga dirinya jatuh.

"Luhan…Tunggu…aku rasa kau salah paham.." Sehun mengejar Luhan dan berusaha meraih tangan Luhan.

"Salah paham apanya...?!" Luhan tak berhenti berjalan dan menolak tangan Sehun yang menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau tersinggung, Tapi bukan begitu yang ku maksud." Sehun menghalangi jalan Luhan yang akhirnya membuat Luhan berhenti.

"Tidak begitu apanya?! Bukannya kita hanya ingin menikmati _one night stand_ saja? Lalu kenapa kau tadi malah seperti itu?"

"Maksudku itu….." Sehun bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kurasa kita tidak harus melakukannya."

Luhan hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya seakan tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, sebelumnya ia sangat bersemangat untuk meminta Luhan tidur dengannya, namun sekarang seperti tak punya pendirian pikirannya kembali berubah.

"Kau mengejarku seperti ini sampai lupa memakai sepatu." Luhan tak kuasa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Sehun yang masih memakai sandal hotel karena terburu-buru mengejarnya.

"Ah…iyaa…aku begini, karena kau terlalu cantik." Balas Sehun.

"Disisi mananya aku cantik?"

"Disaat kau bilang seperti itu, Kau bertingkah seperti kau mampu menjawab semuanya dengan hebat. Kau bertingkah seperti tidak mau menerimanya, namun kau juga tidak mau melepaskannya, kau bahkan tidak bertemu dengan siapapun saat bangun tidur, tapi kau masih saja bisa menumpahkan air matamu untuk orang itu, kau tetap mau mengikutiku walapun kau sedang memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang bahkan membuatmu tak nyaman. "

"Jadi menurutmu itu yang membuatku terlihat cantik?"

"Hemm…iyaa.." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tetap bersamamu, Luhan."

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi ke stadion basket tempatnya dulu bermain basket bersama timnya, untung saja malam itu pintu belum dikunci. Luhan berjalan melihat foto-foto yang dibingkai rapih di sepanjang dinding selasar pintu masuk, pada salah satu foto terdapat foto Sehun bersama dengan timnya dulu. Luhan baru percaya jika Sehun adalah benar-benar pemain basket. Keduanya masuk ke stadion basket dan duduk di tengah lapangan sembari menikmati makanan kecil dan berkaleng-kaleng bir yang mereka beli sebelumnya. Malam itu Luhan menghabiskan banyak kaleng bir sekaligus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?, Kau sudah banyak sekali minum malam ini." Ucap Sehun takjub dengan cara minum Luhan.

"Katamu kau tidak suka minum alkohol."

"Ahh…benarkah?...haha…benar juga, aku benar-benar aneh hari ini."

Luhan tersenyum seraya menenggak kembali birnya. Sehun mengajaknya untuk bersulang. Kini Luhan sudah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan agak mabuk setelah minum banyak bir malam itu, tanpa disadari Luhan mencurahkan segala perasaan yang ia alami hari itu, termasuk perasaannya saat tahu Kris cinta pertamanya akan menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mereka baru saja 2 bulan menjadi pasangan kekasih tapi mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menikah, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu?, apakah mereka tak memikirkan kedepannya akan seperti apa?"

"Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa sesuai dengan kemauanku?" Keluh Luhan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, kau merasa malammu kacau, makanya kau seperti ini."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu… jika kau putus dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Rasanya akan tidak adil, aku sudah memberikan segala yang aku punya padanya, cinta pertamaku juga akan menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri, dan jika aku putus pria yang sudah 10 tahun bersamaku juga akan mendapatkan wanita lain? Lalu aku harus kemana?"

"Jika kau berpacaran lalu kau putus, apa itu juga akan menghapus semua kenanganmu? Kan tidak juga, lalu kenapa kau pacaran jika kau takut seperti itu?"

Luhan mengerti yang Sehun maksud, tapi itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat sulit untuk diucapkan dengan mudahnya. Karena kenangan yang ada selama 10 tahun itu juga tidak akan pernah mudah untuk dihapus begitu saja, itulah yang Luhan pikirkan.

"10 tahun ataupun 20 tahun, apa masalahnya? Maksudku adalah…cukup pikirkan saja apa yang terjadi hari ini, saat ini… dan di waktu ini." Sehun menyarankan Luhan untuk berpikir santai sejenak.

"Banyak orang yang hidupnya seperti itu, tapi tetap saja mereka tak hanya memikirkan hari ini, mereka juga pasti memikirkan hal-hal itu setiap hari, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, itu yang membuat mereka terkesan tidak peduli."

Luhan meneteskan air matanya, Sehun hanya memandang dengan tatapan iba tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Keduanya terdiam sejenak mencerna perbincangan yang baru saja mereka bicarakan, tak lama Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berusaha menghibur Luhan agar tidak bersedih lagi, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk bermain basket bersamanya, Luhan setuju dan segera bangun dari tempat duduknya. Luhan ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melempar bola masuk ke keranjang, namun Sehun merebut bola yang sudah di genggam Luhan lalu mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang, bola yang dilemparkan Sehun meleset dan membuat Luhan tertawa, kali ini Luhan yang mencoba untuk memasukannya, tak disangka percobaan pertama kalinya untuk Luhan berhasil, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya heran dan tak percaya jika Luhan berhasil memasukkan bola itu, padahal posisi nya saja menunjukkan seperti orang yang memang baru pertama kalinya bermain basket. Luhan terlihat sangat senang karenanya. Luhan menarik matras yang ada di pinggir lapangan untuk diletakkan tepat di bawah keranjang basket, Sehun bingung dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" Tanya Sehun.

" _Dunk shot_ …aku ingin melakukannya." Balas Luhan seraya menarik matras ke area lapangan.

"Hahaha… _Dunk shot_?"

"Yaa…Aku ingin sekali melakukan itu."

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan membantunya mengangkat beberapa matras untuk di tumpuk dan dijadikan pijakan Luhan dalam melakukan _dunk shot_ nya. Luhan sudah berdiri diatas matras saat ini, ia sudah memposisikan dirinya dekat dengan keranjang basket, ia mencoba melompat namun bolanya tetap tak bisa masuk dan itu malah membuatnya terjatuh, Luhan tak menyerah ia kembali bangun dan membuka blazer nya agar lebih terasa ringan saat akan melompat, Sehun yang berdiri disamping matras hanya tertawa memperhatikannya, Luhan menarik napasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya kencang seraya memejamkan matanya, sedikit memohon agar kali ini bola yang dilemparkannya masuk, ia kembali membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah keranjang yang ada diatas kepalanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika kali ini bola itu akan masuk, ia kembali mencoba melompat rendah dan ternyata bolanya berhasil masuk, tentu saja dengan bantuan Sehun, Sehun yang membuat Luhan berhasil memasukkan bolanya dan membuat Luhan merasakan sensasi _dunk shot_ yang ia inginkan, bergelantungan di keranjang, Sehun membantu memegang pinggang Luhan dari belakang dan mengangkatnya agar Luhan dapat mencapai keranjang basket untuk memasukan bolanya, saat Luhan sedang menikmati kesenangannya, Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan.

"Kenapa dilepas?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah takut.

"Apanya?"

"Tanganmu kenapa dilepas? Aku takut." Luhan yang terlihat semakin takut melepaskan tangannya dari keranjang basket yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya.

Karenanya Luhan terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Sehun yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, keduanya jatuh berdampingan bersama diatas matras. Terasa sakit namun hal itu membuat mereka tertawa senang. Setelah tertawa tak lama suasana mulai terasa hening saat keduanya saling bertatapan, Sehun menatap wajah Luhan tajam dan bersiap untuk mencium Luhan, Luhan sudah siap dan memejamkan matanya kembali, belum sempat Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan, kegiatan mereka terganggu karena suara hentakan kaki orang berjalan kearah mereka, ternyata penjaga stadion malam itu merasa curiga karena keadaan lapangan yang berisik dan lampu yang masih menyala, keduanya yang terkejut karena kedatangan seseorang, segera beranjak dari matras dan berlari keluar stadion, mereka berlari kearah ruang gym dan bersembunyi.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan bahkan sampai lampu stadion itu dimatikan keduanya tetap berpegangan tangan seperti tak berniat untuk melepaskannya, saat ini keadaan stadion termasuk ruang gym sudah benar-benar gelap juga terkunci, Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang bersembunyi tak punya pilihan lain, selain menetap di tempat itu hingga pagi dan pintu kembali terbuka, mereka hanya dapat saling memandang satu sama lain seakan memberikan sinyal jika suasana yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang bisa membuat keadaannya menjadi intim, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat menatap dalam-dalam mata Luhan, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dan menyenderkan tubuh Luhan ke sebuah tiang besar yang ada di ruang itu, melepaskan tas dan jaket yang dipegangnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Luhan saat menciumnya, Luhan yang juga menikmati sentuhan hangat itu menjatuhkan tas kerja beserta sepatunya ke lantai dan perlahan mengalungkan tangannya yang bergetar di pinggang Sehun, Sehun memberikan keduanya jeda untuk bernapas sejenak lalu kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, Sehun memutar posisi mereka dan menjatuhkan Luhan diatas sebuah matras yang ada didekatnya, Luhan yang bersikap menerima apapun yang terjadi malam itu dengan posisi Sehun yang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya hanya membuka matanya sebentar menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya, lalu memejamkannya lagi, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan dan melewati satu malam panas itu bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menjelang pagi, Luhan yang saat ini sedang bercermin di kaca pintu loker yang ada di dalam ruang ganti gym, sudah terlihat rapih dengan rambutnya yang diikat kebelakang dan memakai lipstick merah untuk bersiap pulang, kembali ke Seoul, ia merapihkan dirinya sembari menunggu Sehun yang sedang mandi sehabis melakukan kegiatan seharian kemarin, saat Luhan sedang menunggu terdengar suara keramaian dari luar yang sedang mengarah ketempatnya, tentu saja itu membuat Luhan terkejut dan panik, apa yang akan terjadi jika ada orang yang memergoki dirinya dan Sehun yang ketahuan menginap berdua di tempat itu.

"Apa kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang masih mandi diruang _shower_.

"Apa…?" Sehun kurang jelas mendengar perkataan Luhan karena suara pancuran air.

Sehun mematikan pancuran airnya agar dapat mendengar jelas perkataan Luhan.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan ada yang datang?"

"Ah, memang benar, karena setahuku mereka semua tidak ada jadwal hari ini."

Luhan berlari menuju pintu untuk melihat keadaan, namun terlambat, pintu sudah terbuka, yang lebih mengejutkan adalah sekelompok ibu-ibu masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada, tak lupa Min Young wanita yang pernah kenal dengan Sehun juga masuk, pagi itu ternyata adalah jadwal untuk kelas aerobik yang Min Young pimpin.

Salah satu peserta bertanya kepada Luhan apa yang dilakukannya di tempat itu, Luhan terlihat bingung untuk menjawabnya, Min Young yang pernah menemui Luhan sebelumnya tentu saja mengenali dirinya, Min Young terkejut saat melihat Luhan.

"Hah? Bukankah kau….yang kemarin…..?" Min Young melirik kearah pintu ruang shower di belakang Luhan dan berpikir pasti ada Sehun didalamnya.

"Itu…ada pakaian lelaki!" Tunjuk seorang bibi saat melihat baju Sehun yang ada di kursi.

Luhan segera mengambil pakaian itu dan beralasan, bahwa itu adalah miliknya.

Tak lama dengan cepat Sehun berlari keluar dari kamar mandi melewati sekumpulan ibu-ibu di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terlihat senang saat melihat dirinya berlari hanya dengan mengenakan sehelai handuk putih untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Luhan yang ditinggalkan merasa malu dan menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya, seraya berlari kecil berpamitan pergi menyusul Sehun. Min Young hanya bisa tertawa sinis melihat kejadian pagi itu, ia sudah menduga semuanya. Sehun yang berlari keluar bersama Luhan saat ini harus kembali berlari melewati lapangan basket yang dipenuhi oleh sekelompok ibu yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dan juga menjadi terlihat senang setelah melihat tubuh seksi Sehun yang terekspos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya sudah sampai di stasiun Busan, Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke stasiun karena Luhan sudah harus kembali ke Seoul hari itu, mereka memesan tiket kereta secara terpisah, keduanya merasa canggung dengan perpisahan mereka, sejujurnya _one night stand_ itu telah mengubah perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Kereta menuju Seoul sudah tiba, kini Luhan dan Sehun berdiri berhadapan di peron tepat disamping kereta, berusaha mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan berat hati.

"Pada akhirnya, kita pulang tanpa hasil apa-apa seperti ini." Ucap Luhan.

"Kalau saja aku dapat bertemu Jong Dae dan mendapatkan tanda tangannya, aku pasti akan….memberikannya padamu." Balas Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan di akhir pertemuan ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Hemm…Berjabat tangan?...Atau berpelukan?"

Sehun tersenyum dengan ucapan canggung Luhan.

"Hanya. .Sebatas ini..?" Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun tetap tersenyum menatap Luhan dan menggangguk.

"Luhan-ssi…"

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau Juga Oh Sehun, jaga dirimu." Balas Luhan dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan serta senyuman tampannya. Perpisahan ini sungguh terasa berat baginya dan juga Luhan.

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan masuk menuju gerbong keretanya, begitu juga Sehun yang berjalan pulang, untuk terakhir kalinya Sehun kembali menengok ke belakang memandang Luhan yang sudah hilang masuk kedalam kereta. Seketika pula pintu kereta mulai tertutup dan berjalan kembali menuju Seoul, Sehun dengan langkahnya yang gontai berjalan berlawanan dengan arah kereta, terlihat sedih berpisah dengan Luhan, keduanya memutuskan hanya melewati satu malam bersama tanpa status apapun, hanya menjadi teman tidue selama satu malam, setelahnya tidak akan bertemu lagi dan kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing seperti biasa. Namun, hal itu malah membuat keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, hingga keduanya merasa sangat berat untuk berpisah.

Luhan yang saat ini sudah duduk di dalam kereta menuju Seoul merasa sangat sedih menatap keluar jendela dan sesekali menatap kursi kosong yang ada disampingnya, ia mengingat kembali awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun dikereta, Sehun menjadi orang asing yang terus menggodanya hingga ia berniat menghabiskan malam bersama, Luhan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela dan menatap keluar, tanpa disadari air mata nya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, ia tak pernah menyangka akan sedih seperti ini saat berpisah dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya selama satu hari, perasaannya kini menjadi dalam kepada Sehun.

Sehun membeli tiket kereta menuju Seoul dengan waktu keberangkatan yang berbeda, karena ia masih bersikeras untuk menemui Jong Dae sebelum kembali ke Seoul, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, yang mengejutkan ia berpapasan dengan Jong Dae yang memang sengaja datang ke stasiun untuk menemuinya. Mereka menuju ke pintu keluar dan duduk disebuah kursi.

"Aku kemarin datang ke Seoul untuk menemuimu, Hyung.." Ucap Jong Dae.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Balas Sehun.

"Sepertinya semua harus berakhir seperti ini."

"Yaa, sudah saatnya kau menuju ketempat yang benar."

"Hyung…Aku tidak akan pergi…Aku tidak butuh uang."

"Siapa yang bilang kau kesana karena uang?"

"Bukankah kau menginginkan itu? Pihak agensi juga."

"Jong Dae…kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali, kau yakin akan melepas semua ini hanya karena wanita?"

"Hyung… ini bukan hanya wanita, tapi orang yang aku cintai. Kau juga tahu itu." Balas Jong Dae meyakinkan Sehun.

"Kalau bukan karena Min Seok, aku tidak akan sampai sejauh ini hyung!"

"Jong dae…!"

"Hyung..! bukan sekarang. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi."

"Kau memang sudah membuatku terlihat hebat sampai sejauh ini. Tapi sekarang saatnya aku memutuskannya sendiri."

Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Jong Dae mengatakan itu, ia hanya bisa menerima keputusan yang telah Jong Dae ambil.

-Just Mine Tonight-

Luhan sudah kembali ke Seoul, ia juga sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasanya, hari itu ia lembur dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah dan sedih, ia menghubungi kekasihnya sembari memegang sebuah laptop baru yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Hai oppa, apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku sudah kembali."

Kekasih Luhan membalas jika ia memang sedang sibuk dan masih dikantor.

"Kapan kau selesai? Apa aku bawakan saja laptopnya?"

"Baiklah." Tak panjang lebar, Luhan mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan kekasihnya.

Wajah nya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi lelah, seperti ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, pertemuan dan perpisahannya dengan Sehun mengacaukan segala perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di waktu bersamaan Sehun sedang berbincang dan membicarakan hasil pertemuannya dengan Jong Dae kepada atasannya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mengirim Jong Dae ke Amerika dan bergabung dengan NBA, Tentu saja itu membuat direkturnya marah dan berbicara kasar pada Sehun, Chanyeol yang menunggu diluar ruangan hanya mendengar teriakan atasannya dengan wajah takut dari luar, saat ini posisi Sehun di perusahaannya benar-benar terancam, direkturnya mengganggap Sehun bersikap arogan karena hal ini, menurutnya bukan Jong Dae saja yang sudah ia buat menjadi sukses, namun Sehun membalas bahwa ia bekerja bukanlah semata-mata untuk uang, Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar tanpa berpamitan, Chanyeol yang telah menunggunya diluar berusaha untuk mencegah, namun keputusan Sehun sudah bulat, ia tidak akan mengorbankan perasaan Jong Dae hanya karena keinginannya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih untuk berhenti bekerja dibandingkan menyakiti perasaan Jong Dae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan bertemu dengan kekasihnya disebuah taman kota Seoul saat ini, duduk disebuah bangku taman bersama dengan kekasihnya, tanpa basa basi ia mulai membicarakan masa depan dan hal serius dengan kekasihnya yang sudah ia pacari selama 10 Tahun.

"Oppa…"

"Kita sudah bersama selama 10 tahun sekarang." Ucap Luhan.

"Ah…Iyaa." Balas kekasihnya seraya tertawa kecil. Susasana terasa sangat canggung dan tegang saat ini.

"Selama itu, wanita seperti apa aku menurutmu?" Tanya Luhan serius.

Kekasihnya merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Luhan, ia memandang Luhan bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Selama 10 tahun, wanita seperti apa aku menurutmu?" Luhan kembali bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa kesal dengan jawaban kekasihnya, ia tak menyangka selama 10 tahun ini, kekasihnya saja tak tahu dan tak bisa menjawab seperti apakah dia dimata pria itu.

"Ah…yang benar saja!" Kesal Luhan.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita."

Kekasihnya kembali memandang Luhan dengan tatapan terkejut saat dirinya mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan, tak lama setelah mengucapkannya Luhan juga menjadi ragu dan merasa menyesali perkataanya tadi. Namun, Ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap mengakhiri hubungannya.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja, sepertinya ini yang terbaik oppa."

Pria yang kini telah resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu tetap tak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan juga tak berusaha mengelak untuk mengakhiri hubungan, sepertinya keadaan ini juga sudah menjadi keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang telah terjalin selama 10 tahun itu dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berdua terluka. Bahkan saat ini pun kita tidak mampu menceritakan semua waktu sulit kita. Kita berakhir disini, tanpa ada air mata yang terjatuh satupun." Luhan tersenyum memandang kekasihnya dan berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada pria itu sebagai tanda perpisahan, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas senyum Luhan, lalu Luhan berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kenangannya dengan pria itu, berusaha tidak menyesali keputusannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang berada dirumahnya, pagi harinya sudah terganggu karena Jong Dae yang mendatanginya.

"Baiklah, jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, langsung saja katakan."

"Tapi jika kau ingin mengatakan terima kasih, lebih baik kau pergi saja." Ucap Sehun.

"Hyung..aku dengar kau meninggalkan perusahaan…?"

"Aish…cepat sekali gosip tersebar." Balas Sehun tertawa.

"Aku kesini karena aku ingin memberikan tanda tanganku kepadamu, aku sudah merubah pikiranku."

Sehun memandang bingung anak didiknya sekaligus adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ayolah hyung, aku tetap lah seorang _top star_ walaupun tidak di NBA."

"Dan jika aku ingin terus sukses, aku tidak bisa melakukannya bersama orang lain kecuali kau, jadi aku tetap ingin kau menjadi pembimbingku."

"Aku mohon hyung." Ucap Jong Dae seraya tersenyum memohon agar Sehun tetap mau membantunya untuk menjadi bintang basket yang paling sukses untuk kedepannya.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah laku Jong Dae dan akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Jong Dae. Sehun membuat sebuah kontrak kerja yang ditulis tangan olehnya dan memberikannya kepada Jong Dae untuk disetujui, tanpa langkah panjang Jong Dae menyetujui kontrak yang memang telah disepakati keduanya dan berhasil menjadikan Sehun kembali sebagai manager sekaligus agensinya untuk menjadi bintang besar di dunia basket. Setelah Jong Dae menandatangani kontraknya, Sehun meletakkan kertas kosong dihadapan Jong Dae untuk ditandatangani.

"Hah? Ini untuk apa?" Tanya Jong Dae merasa bingung.

"Sudah tanda tangani saja." Balas Sehun seraya tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendatangi kantor Luhan dan membawa sebuah amplop coklat besar ditangannya, ia berada didalam lift dan menatap dirinya di cermin lift sembari tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia dapat menemui Luhan lagi dengan membawa sebuah kertas yang sudah ditandatangani langsung oleh Jong Dae untuk Luhan, ia menuju meja resepsionis dan bertanya apakah Luhan ada, karena jika ada ia ingin bertemu, wanita yang bertugas di meja resepsionis itu mengatakan jika Luhan saat ini sedang pergi keluar untuk makan siang, lalu wanita itu bertanya apakah Sehun sudah menghubungi Luhan langsung atau belum, Sehun menjawab belum, karena sejujurnya Sehun pun tak pernah tahu nomor telepon Luhan, ia hanya tahu tempat kerjanya saja, Sehun memberikan amplopnya kepada wanita itu untuk diberikan kepada Luhan, jika Luhan sudah kembali ke kantor, Sehun berterima kasih dan memutuskan untuk pergi, namun tak lama langkahnya terhenti, ia kembali membalikkan badannya menuju meja penerima tamu dan meninggalkan pesan di kertas kecil untuk Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau benar-benar putus?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Luhan. Tao hanya membelalakan kedua matanya menatap kaget Luhan.

Hari itu Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang bersama dua sahabatnya untuk menceritakan hubungannya yang telah berakhir dengan pria yang telah bersamanya selama 10 tahun.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum memandang wajah Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kau bisa minta putus seperti itu?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Heiii! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Balas Kyungsoo kesal sembari memukul pelan tangan Tao yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aih, Kenapa? Apakah aku salah? Aku hanya bertanya karena penasaran, bagaimana rasanya putus setelah bersama selama 10 tahun seperti itu?!"

"Aku hanya tidak banyak bicara." Jawab Luhan.

"Memang agak terlambat, tapi pada akhirnya kau bisa memutuskannya juga. Kerja bagus Lu." Lanjut Tao yang merasa senang dengan keputusan benar yang telah Luhan ambil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Tanpa disadari saat mereka sedang membicarakan hal ini, Sehun masuk kedalam kedai kopi tempat mereka berkumpul dan perlahan duduk tepat di belakang tempat duduk Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya.

Sehun mulai tersenyum senang saat mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang membahas hubungan Luhan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja berakhir.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Luhan ragu.

"Oh iya, lalu bagaimana dengan pria itu? Apa dia menghubungimu?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Tidak.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka padanya?"

"Suka.."

"Kalau kau suka, lalu kenapa?"

"Ya…."

"Kau belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihmu itu kan?" Lanjut Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Tidak… bukan begitu."

"Tidak apanya? Aku tahu jadinya akan seperti ini. Dia tidak peduli denganmu tapi kau selalu saja memikirkannya, itulah sebabnya kau baru meminta putus, dan sekarang kau menyesal, begitu bukan?"

Luhan kesal dengan spekulasi tidak benar yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak seperti itu Kyung."

"Yasudah coba kau hubungi pria itu sekarang!" Tao menyuruh Luhan untuk menghubungi sehun.

"Sekarang kau sudah bebas untuk tidur dengan pria manapun yang kau suka." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo kembali memukul Tao, kali ini pukulannya cukup keras untuk menyadarkan seruan Tao. Luhan hanya merenungkan perkataan kedua sahabatnya.

Ia tersenyum lalu menjelaskan situasinya dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Kami berjumpa hanya untuk menikmati satu malam bersama. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Tentu saja Sehun mendengarkan perkataan lantang Luhan saat itu, wajahnya yang terlihat senang berubah menjadi wajah kecewa saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Wahh..kau sungguh luar biasa dingin Lu. Jadi kau tidak ingn menemui dia lagi?" Sambung Tao.

"Tidak ada kesan apa-apa bagiku. Malam itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Kami hanya menikmati satu malam saja, tak ada yang istimewa."

Sehun semakin terkejut dan benar-benar kecewa dengan jawaban Luhan yang nyatanya hanya berpura-pura tegar itu, Sehun menatap Luhan dari belakang dengan ekspresi sangat sedih.

"Benar, kau sudah sendiri sekarang, jadi carilah pasangan yang tepat."

"Pastinya, aku sudah memikirkan semua hal itu." Luhan tersenyum paksa sembari meminum secangkir kopinya.

Tao merasa terharu dengan perubahan sikap Luhan yang menjadi wanita tangguh seperti ini, sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan, perkataan Luhan yang terlihat yakin itu berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat sangat sedih.

Luhan bergegas kembali ke kantor dan berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya, saat sedang berjalan keluar tak jauh dari kafe ia bertemu dengan Sehun yang sedang berdiri seperti menunggu dirinya. Luhan menghampiri Sehun begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah senang.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang." Raut wajah Sehun menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa.

"Yang jelas bukan aku, kan?" Balas Luhan seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak, memang kau lah yang ingin aku temui."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana malam ini?" Luhan terlihat sangat bingung dengan ucapan Sehun, ia tidak mengerti yang Sehun maksud.

"Setelah aku pikirkan lagi, kita belum benar-benar menikmati malam bersama." Lanjut Sehun dengan wajah tersenyum namun kesal.

"Apa?"

"Aku selalu memikirkan antara kau dan aku. Lagipula terkadang, bukankah tidak masalah jika hanya menikmatinya saja? Aku pikir kita cocok."

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Perlu aku ulangi lagi?!"

Luhan terlihat takut dan menjadi kesal karena penjelasan Sehun yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia merasa Sehun berubah. Pada kenyataannya Sehun lah yang merasa telah disakiti dengan perkataan Luhan tadi saat di kafe yang mengganggap bahwa ia dan Sehun tidak ada perasaan apapun.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

"Ternyata aku sudah salah selama ini, Aku pergi dulu." Luhan beranjak pergi dan berbalik membelakangi Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah mengenalku?!" Bentak Sehun kesal dengan sikap Luhan.

"Kita baru sekali bertemu!"

"Kau benar! Aku yang salah, Maafkan aku…dan terima kasih, untuk kedatanganmu dan semua penjelasanmu."

"Ya, lupakanlah semua yang pernah terjadi. Seperti hari ini, aku juga akan melupakanmu."

Luhan mulai tersadar dengan ucapan Sehun yang aneh dan menebak Sehun tahu semua yang tadi Luhan ceritakan kepada sahabatnya. Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan akan melupakan semua kenangan satu hari mereka.

Luhan kembali ke kantor dengan perasaan tanpa penyesalan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan, kita sudah mendapatkan jadwal iklan dari agensi Jong Dae."

"Akhirnya lantai dua _department store_ menjadi milik kita!" Teriak Baekhyun senang, karena akhirnya mendapatkan kontrak kerja dengan Jong Dae.

Baekhyun sangat senang saat mendatangi Luhan, namun Luhan menunjukkan wajah sedih dan tidak bersemangat, Baekhyun memberikan amplop coklat berisi kontrak kerja yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Jong Dae.

"Dan ini, aku ambil dari meja penerima tamu tadi, kalau begitu aku pergi makan siang dulu ya."

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, Luhan duduk dikursinya dan membuka amplop yang baru saja Baekhyun berikan. Ia mulai terpikir ternyata tujuan Sehun menemuinya adalah untuk memberikan amplop itu, bukan bahagia, tapi malah perpisahan yang ia dapatkan saat bertemu Sehun tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memutuskan pergi minum dengan Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang sedang gundah gulana.

"Hyung, aku merasa agak aneh hari ini." Ucap Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Ya, dasar kau bodoh! Kau benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu saat ini." Balas Chanyeol yang juga sudah dalam keadaan mabuk. Keduanya sudah sangat banyak minum malam itu.

"Aku sangat membencinya, aku marah, namun aku sangat penasaran dengannya, Aku merasa terganggu dengannya." Sehun mulai merasa ingin menangis saat mengucapkannya.

"Apa? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hei…Sehun!"

"Jangan Bilang…..Karena wanita?"

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan hanya meneguk gelas minumannya.

"Hah! Jadi benar karena wanita kau jadi begini?! Heii..apa kau benar-benar Oh Sehun?!"

Chanyeol merasa sangat terkejut dan bingung dengan perubahan Sehun yang secara drastis itu, sebelumnya Sehun tak pernah merasa sedih berhadapan dengan wanita, karean prinsip Sehun adalah ia akan berkencan dengan seorang wanita hanya sekali saja, setelah itu ia akan meninggalkannya jauh-jauh.

"Aku tidak menyangka masalahmu akan seperti ini."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya memejamkan mata, ia meneteskan air matanya sekejap dan menahan rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Chanyeol yang ikut merasakan kesedihan Sehun hanya menepuk punggung Sehun perlahan untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf yaa yang udah nungguin lanjutannya baru bisa di update sekarang, lagi minggu hectic jadi baru sempet nerusin lagi.

Anyway ini tinggal dikit lagi loh, mungkin satu chapter lagi abis, makasih yaa yang udah review dan setia baca juga nunggu cerita ini.

Jangan lupa untuk reader yang baru baca tinggalin review nya yah.

Kalau ada kesempatan kayanya bagus untuk di buatin sequel nya tapi baru mungkin, hahaha.

Thanks a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Mine Tonight**

(Remake from KMovie "Mood Of The Day")

Author: **Naywind**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama Luhan berjalan seperti tanpa arah dan tak disadari ia berhenti di taman bermain dekat apartemen Kyungsoo, ia menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk menghampirinya ditaman. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan langsung menuju tempat Luhan berada.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sesaat setelah sampai di taman, dimana Luhan sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman kayu.

Luhan tersenyum sendu dengan mata yang memperlihatkan genangan air matanya yang hampir saja mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Hari itu…" Luhan mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Benar-benar hari yang aneh. Sejak pagi…ada bola basket yang nyasar mengenai kepalaku, aku bahkan memakai sepatu yang berbeda dengan gaya ku pada biasanya, lalu Tao memberitahuku kalau dia akan menikah dengan cinta pertamaku. Lalu di kereta api, ada lelaki yang mengajakku tidur. Dan aku juga menuruti ajakannya itu.. Benar-benar hari yang aneh, seolah-olah memang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa untukku."

"Hemm.. bagaimana jika kau..temui dia lagi, pria itu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kami sudah berjumpa.. Tapi aku merusaknya, keadaan yang sangat menyakitkan, dan memang benar-benar sangat menyakitkan." Luhan menundukkan kedua kepalanya seakan menahan agar airmata nya yang akan mengalir tak jatuh di kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo merasa ikut sedih dengan ucapan Luhan.

" _Dukk…"_

Untuk kedua kalinya kepala Luhan terkena lemparan bola dari belakang, namun kali ini bola tersebut terbuat dari karet yang dipunyai oleh seorang anak kecil yang memang kebetulan sedang lewat bersama ibunya ditaman.

Kyungsoo terkaget dengan kejadian itu dan menoleh kearah kedatangan bola.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Menoleh lagi kearah Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan segera bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju bola yang terpental kearah depannya saat tadi sempat menghantam kepalanya.

Menjongkokkan dirinya dan menggenggam bola itu dengan kedua tangannya, Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih diam terpaku dengan kegiatannya yang ternyata sudah menangis tak bisa lagi menahan airmata nya, anak kecil pemilik bola itu dan ibunya juga menghampiri Luhan yang masih saja menggenggam bola itu seraya menangis.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil bola itu dari tangan Luhan dan segera memberikannya kepada anak kecil tersebut, ibunya meminta maaf dan segera menggandeng tangan anaknya untuk pergi.

Tangisan Luhan semakin TERISAK.

"Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?!" Ucap Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang mengelus pundak Luhan agar tenang.

"Iya kan Kyung?, Aku bodoh?"

"Aku sangat bodoh!" Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat dengan tangan kanannya, dan tetap menangis sendu.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya masih mengelus pundak Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya sejak kejadian itu, saat ini musim dingin telah tiba, lebih tepatnya mendekati natal, buliran-buliran salju mulai menyerbu kota Seoul pagi itu, Luhan yang berjalan memasuki gedung kantornya mengibaskan rambutnya yang terkena jatuhan buliran salju seraya tersenyum melihat pohon natal yang berdiri tegak tepat di lobi kantornya, tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Kini Luhan sudah dapat melanjutkan hidupnya dengan lebih baik, wanita karir yang sudah tak mempunyai ikatan hubungan dengan siapapun, melepas beban 10 tahunnya dan juga mulai melupakan masa lalunya yang terjadi secara singkat.

Sesampainya di meja kerja , Baekhyun menghampiri dan memberikan secamgkir kopi hangat kesukaan Luhan.

"Ketua tim, ini kopimu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari meletakkan secangkir kopi itu diatas meja tepat disamping tangan Luhan yang sedang sibuk memegang mouse laptop.

"Hemm..terima kasih Baek." Jawab Luhan yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar laptop.

"Wah, kau membeli laptop baru?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya melirik laptop baru Luhan yang sedang digunakan.

"Iya." Jawab Luhan tersenyum.

"Setelah kau katakan tidak ingin membuang semua kenangan yang ada, akhinya kau membeli yang baru juga."

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua kenangan dan kesetiaan itu disini.. Kenapa? Apa tidak bisa?" Balas Luhan sembari meletakkan tangan kiri didadanya.

Menurut Luhan kenangan-kenangan itu sudah ia simpan rapih di dalam hatinya.

"Bisa…bisa..bagus sekali!" Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarin tangan kananya kepada Luhan dan tersenyum bangga dengan perubahan ketua tim sekaligus teman dekatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan keluar untuk makan siang dan melewati meja resepsionis, wanita resepsionis itu memanggil Luhan yang sedang berjalan cepat sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Ketua tim.." Panggil wanita resepsionis itu.

Luhan berhenti dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Pacarmu itu benar-benar keren." Mengatakannya lantang dan tersenyum.

"Pacar?" Luhan terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan wanita muda itu.

Wanita itu tetap tersenyum sembari mengangkat sebuah majalah yang sedang di bacanya diatas meja, Luhan melihat seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang ada di majalah itu, pria itu adalah Sehun, ya! Sehun pria spontan masa lalunya, yang pernah mengajaknya tidur satu malam. Luhan menghampiri dan membaca isi majalah itu.

" _ **CEO Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong Dae mendonasikan pendapatan iklan untuk tim basket anak."**_

Wanita resepsionis itu lalu menutup majalahnya dan kembali tersenyum memandang Luhan.

"Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat catatan yang dia tinggalkan untukmu…hemm.. apa ya isinya…?"

"Catatan?" Luhan kembali bingung, karean ia merasa tak pernah melihat catatan yang wanita itu maksud.

"Setelah melihat catatan itu, aku memberi tahu dia dimana kau berada."

Dengan cepat Luhan berlari kembali kedalam menuju ruang kerjanya, ia mencari amplop yang dulu pernah Sehun berikan kepadanya saat sebelum kejadian Sehun dan dirinya berpisah. Ia mencari di tumpukan buku dan amplop-amplop lainnya di rak buku samping meja kerjanya, saat menemukan amplop coklat itu, ia segera membuka dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas kontrak yang memang dulu pernah dibacanya, karena saat menerima amplop itu dia tidak berpikir dan tidak tahu bahwa ada kertas catatan lain yang Sehun sisipkan di amplop itu bersama dengan kontrak itu. Luhan membalikkan posisi amplopnya dan mengguncangkannya agar kertas catatan yang terselip itu keluar.

Benar saja kertas kecil itu jatuh diatas meja kerja Luhan. Luhan segera mengambil dan melihat isi tulisan yang Sehun berikan untuknya, kertas itu berisi _"_ _ **Aku berharap bisa menikmati hari denganmu, hari kita."**_

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it's get hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that make us feel alive_

" _Ed Sheeran-Photograph"_

Luhan kembali berlari, kali ini berlari terburu-buru keluar gedungnya dan segera menaiki taksi menuju stasiun untuk ke Busan.

Di Stadion Basket Busan sedang ada pertandingan penting Kim Jong Dae, Chanyeol yang mewakili Sehun hari itu datang seorang diri, waktu sudah semakin menipis, Chanyeol yang sedang menyaksikan pertandingan di Busan itu pergi keluar stadion untuk mengangkat telepon dari Sehun.

"Hei, Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, Sudah."

"Kau akan kesini kan? Pertandingannya akan segera berakhir."

"Hyung, Aku mau ke Chicago hari ini, kau lupa?"

"Kau kan berangkatnya naik pesawat, kau bisa sebentar saja kemari."

"Semua orang pasti akan senang jika kau bisa datang" Lanjut Chanyeol memohon.

"Kau saja yang urus hyung, lagipula aku mau ke suatu tempat terlebih dulu."

"Sudahlah, kesini saja dulu, jika tidak kau akan menyesal."

"Kenapa harus menyesal?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Wanita yang dari perusahaan kosmetik itu ada disini."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti terdiam dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya. Ia kembali teringat Luhan, wanita yang berkerja disalah satu perusahaan kosmetik terkenal.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Chanyeol kembali bicara dan membiarkan Sehun untuk tidak datang.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu kau tak usah datang. Hati-hati ya." Ucap Chanyeol yang segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai di stasiun Busan dan kembali berlari terburu-buru menuju taksi untuk mengantarnya ke tempat yang memungkinkan Sehun berada. Luhan sampai merebut taksi yang baru saja akan dinaiki oleh penumpang lain.

"Maaf, Aku sangat buru-buru, Maaf..." Ujar Luhan seraya menoleh kepada dua penumpang yang baru saja akan naik ke dalam taksi.

Suasana stadion mulai sepi karena pertandingan sudah berakhir, penonton mulai keluar dari stadion perlahan, Luhan juga baru saja sampai.

Ia segera berlari menuju ke dalam stadion hingga bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang baru saja selesai menonton pertandingan, ia terus mencari-cari Sehun, namun ia tak melihat keberadaan Sehun sama sekali, ia hanya melihat Chanyeol dan menghampirinya, Luhan bahkan tak melihat Baekhyun yang saat itu ada di tempat itu juga sedang mempromosikan alat-alat kosmetik perusahaannya, Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan juga hanya bisa memanggil, namun tak di dengar oleh Luhan yang terlalu fokus berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut melihat kedatangan tak terduga Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi..." Ucap Luhan dengan nada terengah-engah, karena berlarian.

"A…A..Apaa..?" Jawab Chanyeol gagap setelah Luhan bertanya mengenai Sehun.

"Dimana Sehun?"

Lalu Chanyeol menjelaskan dimana Sehun berada.

Sehun yang saat ini sedang berada diatas kereta, duduk tepat di bangkunya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan yang terburu-buru segera berlari kembali ke stasiun Busan untuk menyusul Sehun.

Karena menurut yang Chanyeol katakan Sehun saat ini sedang berada di stasiun Busan untuk menaiki kereta menuju Seoul dan akan pergi menuju bandara untuk terbang ke Chicago.

Sehun hanya terlihat duduk sembari merenung, bola basket yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi sampai saat inipun masih ia bawa, bola itu kembali terjatuh dari tempat duduk disampingnya dan mengggelinding sampai menutupi jalan pelayan kereta api yang sedang berjualan makanan dan minuman didalam kereta itu, pelayan kereta api itu adalah orang yang sama pada saat Sehun dan Luhan pertama kali bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Wanita itu segara mengambil bola yang menghalangi kakinya dan mengembalikannya kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Namun, karena bola itu Sehun kembali teringat Luhan, hari itu seperti memberikan firasat baik yang menghubungkannya kembali pada Luhan. Sehun melihat tulisan yang ada pada bola basket itu. Tulisan spidol hitam yang bertuliskan _" Kalau kau bingung, tetaplah pada pemikiran pertama-Oh Sehun."_ Sehun kembali terlihat bimbang dengan perasaannya hari itu, ia merasa aneh.

Luhan tetap berlari tanpa henti menuju kereta yang dinaiki Sehun, saat sudah sampai ditujuannya, ternyata kereta yang ditumpangi Sehun sudah berjalan pergi, Luhan yang melihatnya merasa sangat kecewa dan sedih, usahanya bertemu Sehun terlambat, belum sempat ia menuruni tangga menuju kereta, kereta itu sudah berjalan cepat. Luhan sangat lelah hingga ingin menangis, namun mau bagaimana lagi menurutnya usaha yang ia lakukan berbuah sia-sia dan terlambat. Luhan berbalik untuk segera kembali pulang.

Saat Luhan membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut melihat seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift, pria itu terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan, nyata nya karena perasaan bimbangnya hari itu Sehun yang sudah menaiki kereta kembali turun dan membatalkan kepergiannya, seolah pilihannya untuk turun adalah pilihan yang tepat, benar saja, pilihannya itu menuntun ia kembali bertemu dengan Luhan secara tidak sengaja, seperti semuanya memang sudah diatur, dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan, Jatuh cinta dalam sehari, berpisah yang tidak terduga dan hal aneh lainnya.

Keduanya berpandangan seakan tak percaya akan bertemu lagi saat itu.

"Hari itu, semua yang aku katakan di café, itu adalah kebohongan."

"Kau kemari.. hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Balas Sehun.

"Hari ini…kalau kau mau, aku ingin tidur denganmu." Ucap Luhan lantang dan kembali tersenyum memandang Sehun yang ikut tersenyum senang dengan ucapan berani Luhan.

Sehun segera berlari kecil menuju Luhan, melepaskan tasnya ke lantai dan mencium Luhan dengan mesra, keduanya menikmati sentuhan bibir masing-masing orang yang dicintainya, sembari disela-sela ciuman itu keduanya tersenyum.

Hari itu menjadi awal baru untuk Luhan dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 ***BONUS 1**

Luhan atasan Baekhyun sedang merasa percaya diri pagi itu berjalan menuju kantor dengan segelas kopi hangat yang baru saja ia beli di kedai kopi langganan nya, menyeberang jalan seraya menyeruput kopi americano kesukaannya dan sesekali tersenyum menikmati matahari pagi kala itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum merona yang tersimpul dari bibir mungilnya

Ketenangannya tiba-tiba terganggu saat sebuah bola basket menghantam kepala nya dari belakang yang harus membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi terlungkup dan air kopi yang menodai blazer putih yang ia kenakan pagi itu.

Dengan cepat Luhan kembali berdiri tanpa melihat siapa yang membuat dirinya harus mengalami kesialan pagi itu, ia segera berlari kecil untuk menutupi rasa malu setelah tanpa sengaja bola basket menghantam kepalanya, karena dilemparkan oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

Ternyata pemilik bola yang menghantam kepala Luhan saat itu menghampiri Luhan untuk meminta maaf dan bertanya apakah baik-baik saja, namun Luhan sudah berlari pergi karena malu.

"Hey kau! Hey…"

"Kau tidak….." Ucap pria itu terputus.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria kedua menghampiri pria pemilik bola itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Huh? Tidak…" Jawab Pria tinggi itu ragu.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat."

Pria itu hanya terlihat bingung memandang bola yang ada ditangannya dan tersenyum. Paginya diawali dengan mood baik.

Dan pria itu adalah **Oh Sehun** dan temannya Chanyeol **. :)**

 ***BONUS 2**

Hari itu Chanyeol akan pergi menggunakan kereta menuju Busan untuk menghadiri pertandingan dari perusahaannya, ia mewakili Sehun yang disaat bersamaan tak bisa datang.

Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya saat ini, ia membaca koran seraya tertawa melihat isi dari koran tersebut, disaat dirinya sedang merasa lucu dengan bacaannya, seorang wanita menghampiri bangkunya dan duduk tepat di bangku kosong samping Chanyeol.

"Permisi…" Ucap wanita cantik itu.

"Ah…Iyaa.." Jawab Chanyeol.

Setelah wanita itu duduk tenang, Chanyeol berkali-kali melirik wanita yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya. Lalu ia melirik bola basket kepunyaannya yang saat itu sedang ia bawa dan segera menciumnya untuk mendapatkan keberuntungan seperti yang selalu Sehun dapatkan dengan bolanya, menurutnya siapa tahu bola basket lah sumber keberuntungan Sehun. Maka dari itu ia mencoba meniru yang Sehun lakukan.

"Hemm…permisi.."

Wanita itu terlihat bingung sekaligus aneh saat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk mengobrol.

"Kalau kau mau, aku ingin tidur denganmu." Chanyeol menggunakan kata-kata spontan yang Sehun lontarkan untuk Luhan dengan keyakinan nasibnya akan berbuah baik seperti Sehun, meskipun untuk satu hari.

Tentu saja pertanyaan spontan itu membuat wanita yang duduk disampingnya sangat kaget dan merasa di lecehkan, wanita itu terdiam terlebih dulu ,lalu dengan penuh kesadaran mulai menampar wajah Chanyeol berkali-kali, setelah itu keduanya hanya berpandangan. Wanita itu hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi marah memandang Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya juga hanya menahan sakit akibat tamparan yang wanita itu berikan.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, hanya wanita bernama Baekhyun itu dan Chanyeol yang tahu. :D

Yeayyyy akhirnya end….!

Maaf ya butuh waktu yang lama nih buat update chapter terakhir ini, padahal tinggal dikit lagi tapi baru bisa di up sekarang.

Makasih ya yang udah nunggu ceritanya (berharap ada yang nungguin, walaupun Cuma remake an haha)

Banyak hal yang terjadi yang menyebabkan aku harus menghilang dulu untuk gak ngelanjutin dan akhirnya baru bisa di lanjut sekarang. Maafkan kalo kemarin bacanya jadi gantung2.

Kalo ada ide dan waktu untuk bikin cerita lanjutannya, semoga bisa di bikin ya season 2 nya , Cuma gak janji..hehe.

Oh iya ada dua bonus yang aku sisipin diakhir, bagi yang bingung baca cerita bonusnya bisa diulang lagi bonus 1 di chapter 1 dan bonus 2 di chapter 4. Dua bonus itu penjelasan yang sebelumnya di chapter nggak ada.

Surprise yaa..jodoh emang gak ada yang tahu, termyata emang udah dari awal mereka ketemu. hihihi

Makasih yang udah suka sama remake an ini dan makasih untuk review,fav,like nya.

Akhir kata sekian dan terima kasih banyak.

Xoxo.


End file.
